Roseabay Potter and the Socerere's Stone
by Amandawhitlock16
Summary: Fem/Harry! this is a read the books, with a femharry! about Nydia Potter and her adventures with her life in a book. Dumbledore bashing/Hermione Bashing M for violence/sex
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Roseabay Potter and the Sorcerer's stone

Roseabay was lying on her bed with her hands chained to the headboard, with nothing but a sheet covering her. She had cuts and bruises, looking down at her body she jokingly thought that she looked like a poster childe for abusive relationships. Mentally chuckling at this morbid thought, she laid her head back against the head board and closed her eyes, she never noticed the glow that surrounded her or the fact that she popped into a room of unknown origins, with all her stuff including her wand.

Sirius Black was sitting at the Kitchen table with his best friend and husband and werewolf Remus Lupin-Black, chatting and getting caught up on everything when Albus Dumbledore flooded in, followed by Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Weasley Family. Followed closely by Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Fillus Flitwick, and Poppy Pomfrey.

"What's going on Albus?" McGonagall asked. When all of a sudden a golden glow surround them all and they popped into a room with a young lady was laying in her bed with her hands chained, and looking horrible in nothing but a white dingy sheet to cover her body with. She looked like she got the shit beaten out of her repeatedly. The young lady moved her head and her bangs which had been covering her forehead moved and that's when everyone noticed the large lighting bolt that was in the middle of her forehead.

Sirius and Remus gasped and ran towards her with Poppy hot on their tails. With a pop everyone turned to see another golden light with there wands out they all breathed a sigh of relief when the saw it was just the Tonks, Followed by Mad-eye Moody. They all quickly turned back to Roseabay.

"What can you tell us, Poppy," Sirius begged the healer, almost hysterically.

"Well I can tell you that at the moment she is in deep sleep for lack of sleep for the past week. Other than that . . . Oh-oh my God." Poppy gasped looking at the paper her wand had spit out and covered her mouth with tears following down her eyes. Minerva came up behind her old friend and covered her mouth and gripped her chest letting out a body-shaking sob.

"What? What is it?! What is wrong with my pup?!" Sirius yelled, shaking the two older women from the shocked state.

"She's-she's been r-r-raped countless time and she's three months pregnant." Minerva read shakily, and Sirius legs gave out, bringing Remus who was holding him up down with him. Molly gasped and Arthur tried to comfort her, the twins had Ron in a bear hug with Charlie and Bill coming up behind them. Severus stood stock still in shock, Pomona and Fillius was crying softly and the Tonks were confused on A) where the were and B) what just happened.

"Sirius? Who is that Tonks, Asked pointing Roseabay.

"It's Rosie, Tonks, it's my Goddaughter." Sirius sobbed out brokenly. That's when Roseabay moaned and started to move waking up, blinking her eyes, she looked at the ceiling and got confused look on her face turning her head to the side, she saw everybody, she gasped.

"Um Hello," She said shyly. Sirius was the first to respond getting up with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, God Rosie I'm sorry, so so so Sorry." He said hugging her to him all the while saying how sorry he was.

Roseabay winced when he came into contact with some of her sores which were infected, but she worked through the pain. "Shhhhhhhh, it's or Sir, it's not your fault, I don't care what you say, it's ok." She said softly. She went to reach out to him when her hands caught, wincing slightly she looked up and saw the handcuffs. Severus shook his head to get his baring and whispered a charm making the handcuff fall away. Leaning up slightly she hugged Sirius tighter to her and rocked him lightly while running her fingers through his hair, and then reached out for Remus and brought him into the hug.

When they all calmed down, she wiped Sirius's eyes and looked at Poppy. "So what's the damage doc?" she asked in a cheery voice to make sure that very knew that she was going to be ok.

Sweetie from all the," here she waved her hand around, "your Pregnant. Three months." Rosebay's eyes went soft and she smiled. And her hand went to her stomach where now that she was holding the sheet to her they could see the small baby bump.

"It's not from all that, it's from my boyfriend and I already knew, when I found out I owled him and he was going to come to me as soon as possible. But not soon enough, because as soon as I got the owl Vernon had me moved and started pimping me out this is the result you see from when he found out I was pregnant." She said softly smiling at the bump.

Everybody was so focused on Roseabay, that when a pop echoed in the room, everyone jumped with there wands out, facing a table with 7 books and a letter on top of them.

Roseabay went to move but Severus got there first checking everything for any dark magic when it came back clean he picked up the note and handed it to Roseabay.

_Dear everyone_

_If I got this right then I should have all four head's of house, Albus Dumbledore, all the Weasley's (minus Percy) the Tonks family Uncle Kingsley Mad-eye Grandpa Remus and Grandpa Sirius And of course my Mom Roseabay Potter_

_The reason for me wanting to do this is because Mom finds out in her sixth year that two person in this room had betryed Roseabay, in a horrible way and because of this, a lot of good people die, nobody should have. So without further ado go ahead and get started._

Roseabay looked up with tears in her eyes, wondering why somebody did that to her, who she had made so mad as they would let people she loved die. As she was thinking this, Albus was trying to think of a way to get out of this, wondering if he could get out of this alive, with an overprotective godfather, a werewolf and everybody else in the room, looking around at all the angry faces, the odds weren't looking good.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter two **

**More Prologue**

"Damn I don't have any clothes." Roseabay muttered to herself, when a shirt and a pair of pajama pants fell out of no where.

"I love magic," She said with a smile as she walked to a room that had opened up when the clothes fell. She went into the bathroom that was off to the side and took a shower. Once she was done she got out and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail, put on the clothes and looked in the mirror. She was a pretty girl, or so everybody said even Lucius. She had black messy wavy hair that she got from her dad and Emerald Green eyes that she inherited from her mom. She had a curvy body and the bump only helped that she was muscled from all the work she had to do as a kid. Shaking her head to clear those thoughts away, she opened the door to the bathroom and then the bedroom and went out to reading room.

Everyone looked up when she came in and smiled, there was a spot between Sirius and Remus, walking over she sat down and snuggled into Sirius and grabbed Remus and pulled him into a hug as well, she know that she could be scared, but these two were as good as her dads. Yes she knew that Sirius and Remus are together and have been since fourth year, and she couldn't be happier.

"Okay so are we all ready?" McGonagall asked, when she got yes from everyone, she opened the book.

**Chapter one: The-**

There was a pop and there sat on a couch that popped in with them. They looked around the room. When a pair of grey eyes belonging to one Draco Malfoy landed on Roseabay and he gasped bring over his father's eyes. Lucius's eyes widened and he stood stock still as Draco raced over and got down on his knees.

"What happened Rosie?" Draco asked Breaking Lucius out of his trance. Before he could take a step Snape grabbed his shoulder, he looked over it and had a confused look on his face.

"She's ok a little beat up but nothing major. Just let Draco have his check-over because lets face it she will be in your bed later tonight." Severus whispered/hissed. Lucius nodded and turned his head back to the only woman he had ever loved and who had ever loved him.

She smiled at him and ran his hand over his head lovingly and smiled sadly at him. "Life happened love, life happened, but you know me I'll be just fine don't you worry your pretty little head over nothing." She said, running her hand over his face, before laughing out loud at the insulted look on his face. He smiled at her once more, kissed her palm and then went to sit by his father again.

Roseabay looked over at Ron and saw him smirking but his eyes were smiling at her and she smiled back with a light blush and sigh of relief.

"So what's going on here?" Draco asked.

"We are here because somebody has turned Rosie's life into books to A) betrayed her, which we don't know who or why all we know is somebody did and B) to save a lot of good peoples lives." Ron answered, and everybody looked at him like he had grown a second head." What, if Rosie has him as a friend then obviously he has a good personality than the one he puts out. We all know Rosie that as long as the are nice and like to have fun then she will befriend them I trust her judgment." He said and smiled lightly in Draco's direction who smiled back and in return got a blinding smile from Roseabay.

In the corner Albus was silently brooding all his careful plans were crumbling fast in front of him, and he was not a happy man.

Severus has always had been observant, it's what kept him alive this whole time with being a spy, looking over at Albus he noticed that he looked mad, and promised that he would keep an eye on Albus from now on.

"Now that we are done with the questions Minerva asked again and got nods.

**Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"You're welcome." The twins said, pompously, getting a smile from Roseabay.

**They were last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills . . . **

"What are drills?" Draco and some of the other purebloods in the room asked.

"They help muggles put holes in things." Roseabay answered, getting 'oh's' in response.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"He sounds Oh so very attractive." Tonks muttered sarcastically.

**Mrs. Dursley was thing and Blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

"She hasn't changed much has she?" Snape muttered to himself. Then looked at Roseabay and felt a pang of guilt if this is what has happened to her when she went home. What would they say when they found out about her first potions lesson? And why did Albus say that she was a pampered little princess that needed to be knock down a peg or two?

**The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Hahahahahahaha, they said small, he isn't small at all." Roseabay, Ron, George, Fred, Ginny and Mr. Weasley all said while laughing. Mrs. Weasley smiled lightly not having the heart to scold them for being rude, it was nice to see and hear Roseabay laugh, she did it so little the poor child.

**The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

"What that they are actually aren't human and are part animal?" Fred asked, with a sly smile.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"JAME WAS NOT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING!" Sirius and Remus yelled scaring Roseabay. When they say what they had done they hugged her and whispered that they were sorry, and she finally calmed down but they didn't let go.

**The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small child, too but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"A child like what?" Mrs. Weasley asked, in a dangerously calm voice that sent a shudder down even Professors Snape back.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday out story starts, there was nothing about the cloud sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"What a horrible child." All the woman said, shaking their head's.

**None of them noticed a large; tawny owl flutter past the window, At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

Everybody shakes there head thinking the same thing. That Dudley was a brat who could use a strong hand.

**It was the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar—a cat reading a map.**

"Was that you Minerva?" Remus asked, with McGonagall nodding her head.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet  
Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking  
of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and  
stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the  
corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now  
reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats  
couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and  
put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of  
nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.  
But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something  
else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help  
noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people  
about. People in cloaks.**

"What's wrong with cloaks?" Lucius asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Um Muggles haven't worn cloaks since around the early nineteenth century so for him to see it, was kind of a throw back and abnormal." Roseabay answered, throwing quotations around abnormal. Lucius nodded his head that he understood, and looked thoughtful.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in  
funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this  
was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering  
wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite  
close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was  
enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man  
had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The  
nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some  
silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something...  
yes, that would be it.**

"Um, when muggles go shopping you can sometime see people outside the store asking for money to help fund things like a battered woman's shelter or Salvation Army which collect clothes and books and things like that but they all depend on donation." Roseabay said with everybody nodding there head again.

**The traffic moved and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Wow talk about one track mind." Ted Tonks muttered.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the  
ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate  
on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop ing past in broad  
daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed  
open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never  
seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly  
normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made  
several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a  
very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs  
and walk,**

"He's exercising." Roseabay said with wide eyes.

"The sky is falling." The twins and Ron said equally shocked.

**Across the road to but himself a bun from the bakery.**

Sighs of relief could be heard. Along with laughter.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of  
them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't  
know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering  
excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on  
his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he  
caught a few words of what they were saying.  
"The Potters- that's right-, that's what I heard- yes, their daughter, Nydia "  
Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the  
whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better  
of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his  
secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost  
finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the  
receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was  
being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were  
lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Nydia. Come to think  
of it, he wasn't even sure his niece was called Nydia. He'd never even  
seen the girl. It might have been Rosea. Or Rosemary.**

"He didn't even know your name?" Mrs. Weasley asked shocked

"No he didn't when Dursley ruined James and Lily's wedding Lily even bother to let Petunia know that she was pregnant with Roseabay, just sent a card to let her know she had a niece and that was it. Not that I could blame her." Sirius said.

**There was no point  
in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her  
sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all  
the same, those people in cloaks...**

"Man he's hung up on these cloaks." Draco said shaking his head.

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and  
when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that  
he walked straight into someone just outside the door.  
"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It  
was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a  
violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the  
ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in  
a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir,  
for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at  
last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy,  
happy day!"**

"Well this chapter is going to suck." Remus muttered and held Sirius and Nydia tighter.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.  
Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete  
stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that  
was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping  
he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he  
didn't approve of imagination.**

"How can you not approve of imagination?!" the twins and Sirius asked shocked much to the amusement of the people around them.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw -  
and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that  
morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the  
same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.  
"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a  
stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying  
to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still  
determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"Well we know who wears the pants in that relationship." Sirius said while laughing get a giggle from Roseabay Lucius looked over at her and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, he was a little disgruntled that he couldn't be the one to comfort her, but he understood, he would be able to tonight, he needed to make sure that she was ok, he just had too.

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all  
about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had  
learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Oh yeah, like that's healthy. No wonder the child is a brat." Mrs. Weasley could be heard muttering

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When  
Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to  
catch the last report on the evening news:**  
_**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's  
owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally  
hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been  
hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since  
sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly  
changed their sleeping pattern**_." **The newscaster allowed himself a grin.  
"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going  
to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**  
"_**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not  
only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as  
Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead  
of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting  
stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's  
not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**_

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain?  
Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place?  
And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"Oh good lord he's figured it out." Ron suddenly groaned. Then he noticed everyone looking at him like he had lost his mind. "What if this dumb ass muggle can figure this out who else can?" Ron asked. And everyone looked wide eyed when they realized that he was right.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was  
no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat  
nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister  
lately, have you?"  
As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all,  
they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.  
"No," she said sharply. "Why?"  
"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting  
stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."  
"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.  
"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you  
know... her crowd."  
Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered  
whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he  
didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their daughter -  
she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.  
"What's her name again? Natalie, isn't it?"  
"Roseabay, Nasty, common name, if you ask me."  
"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite  
agree."**

"It's better then Dudley, where they drunk when the named him?" Bill asked speaking up for the first time.

"You know I think they were, it's they only way they could get a name like Dudley." Roseabay answered with a chuckle.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed.  
While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom  
window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.  
It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for  
something.  
Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the  
Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of  
- well, he didn't think he could bear it.  
The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr.  
Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting  
thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were  
involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs.  
Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about  
them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get  
mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over  
- it couldn't affect them...**

"Ah, you jinxed it." Sirius and the twins said with small sigh.

**How very wrong he was.**

"See?"

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat  
on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as  
still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of  
Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the  
next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly  
midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Professor McGonagall you didn't have to sit out there all day, god I can just imagine my back the next day." Roseabay said with a small frown on her face.

"Yes well, thank you dear, but it was fine I wanted to make sure that you were ok, I guess I failed on that front." Minerva said that last part quietly, but not quiet enough because then she found herself with a arm full of Roseabay who was hugging her.

"This wasn't your fault last time I checked you weren't a seer unless you have been hiding something from us, so you had no way of knowing I don't blame you." Roseabay said while rubbing her hands up in down her back in what was suppose to be comforting gesture, Roseabay kept this up till McGonagall had relaxed.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so  
suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the  
ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.  
Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall,  
thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which  
were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes,  
a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.  
His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon  
spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been  
broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Yay! It's Dumbledore!" Everybody but Roseabay, Sirius Remus, Lucius and Draco cheered.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a  
street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was  
busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to  
realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat,  
which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For  
some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and  
muttered, "I should have known."**

"Yes you should have." Sniffed McGonagall.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a  
silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and  
clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He  
clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times  
he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street  
were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat  
watching him.**

"Accio Deluminator." Sirius suddenly said. "I will not have you using something that took me four years to make without asking, just because I went Azkaban doesn't mean anything." Sirius said angrily.

Everybody looked at Dumbledore but he was looking at the ground.

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed  
Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening  
down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his  
cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down  
on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he  
spoke to it.  
"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."  
He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling  
at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly  
the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was  
wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight  
bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.  
"How did you know it was me?" she asked.  
"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

Snorts could be heard from people who have been in her class before.

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said  
Professor McGonagall.**

"I think anybody would be." Draco said wincing at the thought.

**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a  
dozen feasts and parties on my way here."  
Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.  
"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.  
"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles  
have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her  
head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks  
of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They  
were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet  
that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"True but he's very nice." Roseabay said, remembering the excitable older man.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious  
little to celebrate for eleven years."  
"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no  
reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on  
the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes,  
swapping rumors."  
She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping  
he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A  
fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have  
disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he  
really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"No," Roseabay whispered, rubbing her right wrist.

**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful  
for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
"A what?"  
"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"  
"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't  
think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if  
You-Know-Who has gone -"**

"How come everybody still says that?" Roseabay asked curiously.

"At the height of his power if somebody said Voldemort then Death eaters would swarm in and kill them." Remus said. And Roseabay nodded her head in understanding, it made sense.

**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him  
by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I  
have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:  
Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was  
unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so  
confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason  
to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

"While that is true, not everyone has your balls." Roseabay said. "your right, Roseabay yours are bigger." Fred and George said, while everyone else laughed.

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half  
exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're  
the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."  
"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will  
never have."  
"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them**."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore." Nydia said quietly.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey  
told me she liked my new earmuffs."  
Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls  
are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what  
everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally  
stopped him?"  
It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most  
anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard  
wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed  
Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that  
whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until  
Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing  
another lemon drop and did not answer.  
"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort  
turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is  
that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "  
Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"James would be happy to know that you cared so much, you were his favorite teacher." Remus said, with a small sad smile.

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it...  
Oh, Albus..."  
Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I  
know..." he said heavily.  
Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all.  
They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Roseabay. But - he  
couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how,  
but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Roseabay Potter, Voldemort's  
power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.  
Dumbledore nodded glumly.  
"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's  
done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little girl?  
It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the  
name of heaven did Roseabay survive?"**

"It could be the fact that I am a accident Horcurx." Roseabay said sarcastically. Very one whipped there head towards her. "Oh yeah, you should learn how to have secret conversations Professor you never know who is creeping at night." Roseabay said condescendingly.

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."  
Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her  
eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a  
golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch.  
It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving  
around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because  
he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was  
he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"  
"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to  
tell me why you're here, of all places?"  
"I've come to bring Roseabay to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family  
she has left now."**

"Obviously we now know that all of that was a bunch of bullshit since all purebloods are related in one way or another." Draco said, with a sneer.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried  
Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.  
"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't  
find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw  
him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets.  
Roseabay Potter come and live here!"**

"Thanks for trying Minnie." Roseabay said with a smile, that grew wider when McGonagall groaned at the nickname but didn't say anything.

**"It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and  
uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've  
written them a letter."**

"A letter really Dumbledore really?" Andy said.

"No wonder Petunia never liked me Jesus. Mrs. Tonks is right hell I could have gone and lived with her for all I know since she is Sirius's cousin." Nydia said.

"Call me Andy dear, and she's right she could have." Andy said angrily.

"Can we get back to the reading please, before an all out screaming match starts?" Snape asked softly.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on  
the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a  
letter? These people will never understand him! She'll be famous - a  
legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Roseabay Potter day  
in the future - there will be books written about Roseabay - every child  
in our world will know his name!"  
"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his  
half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous  
before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even  
remember! You see how much better off she'll be, growing up away  
from all that until she's ready to take it?"  
Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and  
then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl  
getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she  
thought he might be hiding Roseabay underneath it.  
"Hagrid's bringing her."  
"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as  
this?"  
I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.  
"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor  
McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does  
tend to - what was that?"**

"What is it?" All the woman say nervously.

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew  
steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a  
headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and  
a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of  
them.**

"It's my bike." Sirius said, with a smile. "You know that was the only way that you would fall asleep when James and Lily couldn't get you to was on my bike in the air." Sirius said softly running her fingers through her hair.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride  
it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times  
as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long  
tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands  
the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were  
like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle  
of blankets.  
"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did  
you get that motorcycle?"  
"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing  
carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to  
me. I've got him, sir."  
"No problems, were there?"  
"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right  
before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was  
flyin' over Bristol."**

"Awwww." Everyone cooed.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of  
blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a  
tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously  
shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.  
"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."  
"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"  
"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself  
above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well  
- give her here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

"Geez sorry to be such a burden to your partying." Roseabay said sarcastically.

**Dumbledore took Roseabay in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.  
"Could I - could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his  
great, shaggy head over Roseabay and gave her what must have been a very  
scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a  
wounded dog.  
"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"  
"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and  
burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead  
- an' poor little Rosie off ter live with Muggles -"  
"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or  
we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly  
on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to  
the front door. He laid Roseabay gently on the doorstep,**

"YOU LEFT HER ON THE DOORSTEP IN NOVEMBER DO YOU HAVE BRAINS IN YOUR HEAD?!" all the adults minus McGonagall yelled. Roseabay started to shake, she knew that they weren't mad at her but it was a conditioned response to loud voices. Remus noticing this pulled her into his arms and rocked her while everyone had cast a privacy and silence bubble.

**took a letter out  
of his cloak, tucked it inside Nydia's blankets, and then came back to  
the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at  
the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall  
blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from  
Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.  
"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying  
here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."  
"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his  
bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself  
onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose  
into the air and off into the night.  
"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore,  
nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.  
Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he  
stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and  
twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet  
Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking  
around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the  
bundle of blankets on the step of number four.  
"Good luck, Roseabay," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish  
of his cloak, he was gone.  
A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and  
tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect  
astonishing things to happen. Roseabay Potter rolled over inside her  
blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside  
her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was  
famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs.  
Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk  
bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and  
pinched by her cousin Dudley... She couldn't know that at this very  
moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up  
their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Roseabay Potter - the girl  
who lived!"**

"I hate that nickname." Roseabay sighed grabbing Sirius's hand now that he had calmed down and was sitting down. Looking around she sighed in contentment, she had a family right here. Looking at Lucius she smiled at him and mouthed 'I love you' to him, and watching as he mouthed it back, she smiled to herself yes she had a family. But she didn't know that Albus Dumbledore has seen everything, and was plotting again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Vanishing Glass**

"Ok, who is going to read next?" McGonagall asked. Bill rasied his hand and she passed it to him.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursley's had woken up to find their niece pn the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"Nothing at all? How can you live like this?" George and Fred asked astonished.

"The same way I lived in a house with no imagination." Nydia said with a shaky smile. What will they say about the abuse? Or the cupboard? Or the fact that she can talk to snakes? Will they still want her? Will they still like her? Will they still LOVE her? Because come on who could love damaged goods? Lucius doesn't even know and they had been together for a year now technically at least. What was she going to do?

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursley's front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets—**

Here everybody laughed, Nydia looked over at Lucius and Draco's face alight with laughter, and she smiled softly to herself, her boys were relaxed with her family her boys were there and her boys were happy.

**But Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, a playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too. Yet Nydia Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"I have a bad feeling about this and I mean a really bad feeling." Fred and George said softly but everyone heard, and everyone wondered what could make the twins so stoic.

"**Up! Get Up! Now!"**

**Nydia woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

"**Up!" She screeched. Nydia heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled onto and winced. _Uncle Vernon was in his prime last night he was wasted. Then she remembered the dream_ she'd been having. It had been a good one, there had been a flying motorcycle_ with a man with long curly black hair and sparkly bright blue eyes that held so much love that she could feel her heart catch._ She had a funny felling he'd had the same dream before.**

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"**Nearly," said Harry.**

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

Everyone was looking at her.

"Did he always hit you?" Remus asked, in a ruff voice signaling that the wolf was at the surface, and she knew that it was probably better to tell the truth then to lie to a wolf. So she just nodded her head and then lunged at Remus when he tried to get up to attack Dumbledore, she sat in his lap and curled up in to him to hold him there she could feel the growls coming from him, but he stayed put and held her.

**She groaned.**

"**What did you say?" her aunt snapped through the door.**

"**Nothing, nothing . . ."**

**Dudley's birthday—how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

Everyone froze when those words came out of Bills mouth. McGonagall looked at Albus like he had slapped her. Sirius and Remus looked like he was going to kill him along with everyone else in the room.

"You said she would be safe, does this look safe to you? Being abused? Locked in a cupboard? If this is your definition of safe I would hate to see what you think is abuse." McGonagall said in a voice so cold you wished she would have yelled.

Nydia grabbed Sirius and pulled him into a hug with Remus just to let hem both know that she was ok, that she was here and that she was alive.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen, the table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Nydia, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise—unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"That better not be you cub." Remus growled. Holding her closer.

**Dudley's favorite punching was Nydia, but he couldn't often catch him. Nydia didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Nydia had always been small and skinny for her age.**

"The cupboard is only the half, the other half is just jeans." Sirius said, trying not to squeeze her too tightly.

**She looked even smaller and skinner than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and Dudley was about four times bigger than she was.**

"That's it we are going shopping as soon as soon as we get out of here! And you can't say no because I won't take no as an answer if I have to talk you kicking and screaming." Draco said, in the sternest voice he could muster but it broke when he saw dia laughing her ass off next to Remus.

**Nydia had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright green eyes. She wore round glasses held together with a lot of scotch tape because of all the time Dudley had punched her in the nose.**

"His manners knows no bounds apparently." Lucius drawled. But underneath it all he was fuming how dare these muggles do this to his love, his baby girl, his hopefully soon to be wife.

**The only thing Nydia liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning bolt.**

"You liked it?" asked the twins, Ron, and Draco shocked. Everyone who knew her knew she hated that scar.

"I did but it was before I knew what was the story behind it." She replied.

**She had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

"**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"They did not die in a car crash," Sirius said coolly at the same time that Remus said "How can you learn?" and the teachers were wondering if that was the reason she didn't ask questions.

**Don't ask questions—that was the first ruke for a quiet life with the Dursleys, _she had learned that the hard way she still had the scar on her back from that 'lesson.'_**

Everybody growled.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Nydia needed a haircut. Nydia must have had more haircuts than the rest of the kids in her class put together, but it make no difference, her hair simply grew that way—all over the place. **

"Just like your father, your mother hated it but learned to live with it." Sirius said with Remus laughing.

"I can see why she hated it; I partially don't like it either.

**Nydia was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel—**

Everybody laughed. "Sounds more like a pig in a wig" Sirius said, chuckling which sent Bill and Nydia into a fit of laughter, while everyone looked at them like they were crazy.

**Nydia often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

This sent more people into a fit of laughter at the shocked and proud look on Sirius's face.

**Nydia put the plates of eggs and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

"**Thirty-six," he said looked up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"He's complaining about thirty-six presents? I haven't accumulated that much over my 15 years! God what a brat he was, no wonder you didn't want to be my friend." Draco said disgusted.

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under his big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

"Alright, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Nydia, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.

"Did he do that a lot?" Severus asked, without his usual sneer and contempt coming from him.

"About once a week, depending on if he's having his monthly man period, then it's once a day." Nydia said with a small smile at the snarky man maybe he would come around, because she could see how much it hurt Lucius.

"Man period?" Charlie asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah once a month, he's worse than usual so I call it his man period." Nydia said with a straight face causing everyone else to laugh.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, Popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"**

"That is not how to go about that." Molly said angrily.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty . . . thirty . . ."**

Merlin he can't even count," Arthur said shocked.

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," Said Aunt Petunia.**

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!"**

He allows that type of behavior?!" Molly asked shocked.

**He ruffled Dudley's hair. At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Nydia and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer game, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

"Oh lord what now?" Sirius sighed, can't she catch a break? He thought.

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take her." She jerked her head in Nydia's direction.**

"Not the Pure-blood hating squib, please tell me it wasn't that Arabella Figg." Sirius asked, and when Nydia nodded her head, he got angry. "She thru a knife at Lily when she was pregnant just because she got married to James, what is wrong with you?" Sirius yelled at Albus.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Nydia's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents too him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Nydia was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Nydia hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage _and Mrs. Figg always gave her a purply yellow colored something that made her feel fuzzy and then couldn't remember the kind man with the blue eyes or the scarred man with the amber eyes that made her feel comfortable when she was in her cupboard. _And she made her look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

Everybody looked at her with horror and awe. Horror at the memory potion she was being given without her knowledge and awe of her memory.

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Nydia as though she'd planned this.**

"Yes because it's my life dream to make yours miserable." Nydia said sarcastically, making everyone laugh.

**Nydia knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when she reminded herself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. **

"**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

"**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl."**

"Is that the one that you—" Ron asked with a big grin.

She nodded her head grinning equally as big.

**The Dursley's often spoke about Nydia like this, as though she wasn't there—or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"**What about what's-her-name, your friend—Yvonne?"**

"She's still friend with that cow?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Yep, she's just as bad as Petunia." Nydia said, grimacing at the thought of being babysat by that bitch.

"**On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"**You could just leave me here," Nydia put in hopefully (she'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer.)**

"But that would mean you would have fun though." Draco sneered, he hated the thought that these muggles had messed with his dia. She smiled at him, he was so protective of her as if she didn't have enough people who were between Sirius and Remus there was the twins, Ron, and Draco not to mention Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Molly and Arthur.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"She isn't going to blow the house up." Charlie muttered.

"**I won't blow up the house," said Nydia, but they weren't listening.**

Nydia smiled at Charlie who laughed at the fact that they said the same thing.

"**I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, ". . . and leave her in the car . . ."**

"She's not a dog," Was the general censuses from everyone and Nydia covered Sirius's mouth before he said anything stupid.

"**That car's new; she's not sitting in it alone . . ."**

"Care more about the car then your niece," Lucius muttered.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying—it had been years since he'd really cried—but he knew that if screwed up his face and wailed, his mothere would give him anything he wanted.**

"Brat." Everyone muttered besides **Albus. (a/n when I say everyone I don't mean Albus because he's in his own little world.)**

"**Dinky Duddydums,"**

Everyone laughed so hard that it took ten minutes to stop.

**Don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"**I . . . don't . . . want . . . her . . . t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

The Weasley children and Draco all wiggled in their seat picturing what would happen if they acted like that.

**Just then, the doorbell rang—"Oh, good lord they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically—and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

Nydia, Ron, Sirius and Remus all growled.

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. Half and hour later, Nydia, who couldn't believe her luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursley's car wit Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

"Can we go to the zoo?" Draco asked suddenly looking at his father. "I'll talk to your mother about it." Lucius said with a smile, Sirius snorted he knew his cousin wouldn't want to, not knowing that he was talking about Nydia.

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Nydia aside.**

"**I'm warning you," he said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's "I'm warning you now, girl—any funny business, anything at all—and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas. _As well as being so black and blue you want be able to stand let alone think!"_**

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Nydia, "honestly . . ."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Nydia and it was just no good telling the Dursleys she didn't make them happen. **

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tried of Nydia coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut her hair so short she was almost bald except for her bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Nydia, who spent a sleepless nigh imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. **

**Next morning, however, she had gotten up to find her hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off she had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly**.

"I think you might be a metamorphagous, Nydia." Tonks said looking at the girl.

"I know I am." Nydia said and then turned her hair bright electric blue. Tonks smiled.

**He had gotten a week in the cupboard for that.**

That made Lucius, Draco, Remus and Sirius all growl.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force her into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls)—the harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Nydia.**

Sirius to the amusement of Nydia and Remus sighed with relief.

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her great relief, Nydia wasn't punished.**

Everyone sighed in relief with that statement.

**On the other hand, she'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing her as usual, when, as much to Nydia's surprise as everyone else's, there she was sitting on the chimney. **

"You apparated?" Ron asked, surprised.

"You know I think I floated." Nydia said thoughtfully.

**The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Nydia's Headmistress telling them Nydia had been climbing school buildings. But all she'd tried to do(as she shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Nydia supposed that the wind must have caught her mid-jump.**

"You aren't—" started Fred

"That small." Finished George.

**But today nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complaine about things: People at work, Nydia, the council, Nydia, the bank, and Nydia were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"He likes to complain." Draco said.

" **. . . roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said , as motorcycle overtook them.**

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Nydia, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

Everyone groaned.

"Really, Nydia?" Severus said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I was excited." Nydia said crossing her arms and pouting slightly that was ruined by the fact that she was trying to fight a smile.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Nydia, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

"Mine does." Sirius said happily.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"**I know they don't," said Nydia. "It was only a dream." **

**But she wished he hadn't said anything. If there was on thing the Dursleys hated even more than her asking questions, it was her talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon—they seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas.**

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursley's bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the can had asked Nydia what she wanted before they could hurry her away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. **

"You're Mom and Dad both liked them too." Remus said, smiling at the happy look in her eyes.

**It wasn't bad either, Nydia thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley except that it wasn't blond.**

Everyone laughed, at the same time Charlie said: "Don't insult the gorilla." Before laughing as well.

**Harry had the best morning she'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursley's so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting her.**

Sirius and Remus growled and Nydia began trying to sink into the couch, remembering what happened here. Remus looked down and looked at her with worry and she smiled shakily at him.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bough him another one and Nydia was allowed to finish the first. Nydia felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

By this time Nydia was trying not to show that she was close to a full blown panic attack because she was scared that Remus and Sirius wouldn't want her.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see a huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can—but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Nydia moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself—no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you; at least she got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opened it beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Nydia's**

**It winked.**

**Nydia stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

Remus started and looked down at Nydia.

"You're a parcelmouth." Remus said remembering an article he had read. Nydia nodded her head. Before she knew it Sirius and Remus had brought her into a tight hug and whispered to her they didn't care that they still loved her, and they both felt her relax.

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised  
its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Nydia a look that said quite plainly:  
"I get that all the time.  
"I know," Nydia murmured through the glass, though she wasn't sure the  
snake could hear her. "It must be really annoying."  
The snake nodded vigorously.  
"Where do you come from, anyway?" Nydia asked.  
The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Nydia  
peered at it.  
Boa Constrictor, Brazil.  
"Was it nice there?"  
The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Nydia read on:  
This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to  
Brazil?"  
As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Nydia made both of  
them jump.  
"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU  
WON'T BELIEVE  
WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.  
"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Nydia in the ribs.**

Sirius and Remus growled, pulling Nydia closer to them.

**Caught by surprise, Nydia fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were  
leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with  
howls of horror.  
Nydia sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank  
had vanished.**

Everyone let out howls of laughter.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering  
out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and  
started running for the exits.  
As the snake slid swiftly past him, Nydia could have sworn a low,  
hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amiga."  
The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.  
"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"  
The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea  
while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only  
gibber. As far as Nydia had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except  
snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were  
all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had  
nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to  
squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Nydia at least, was Piers  
calming down enough to say, "Nydia was talking to it, weren't you,  
Nydia?"**

"If I ever see this kid, me and him are going to have some words." Sirius said pulling Nydia in his lap with Remus moving over and snuggling into Sirius's side and put his arms around Nydia and Sirius.

Lucius looked on with envy, he should be comforting her like that he should be making sure that she was ok, but then he remember that they were a unknown to Nydia at one time, she knew that he loved her no matter what, but Sirius and Remus even though the showed it to her through hugs and kisses to the forehead, but never said it out loud to her that this is something she needed. Smiling to himself, he let the jealousy go and promised to meet her in her room tonight.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before  
starting on Nydia. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to  
say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.  
Nydia lay in her dark cupboard much later, wishing she had a watch. She  
didn't know what time it was and she couldn't be sure the Dursleys were  
asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen  
for some food.**

"No wonder you were so good at sneaking around you have had practice." Snape said with a sneer.

**She'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as  
long as she could remember, ever since she'd been a baby and her parents  
had died in that car crash. she couldn't remember being in the car when  
her parents had died. Sometimes, when she strained his memory during long  
hours in his cupboard, she came up with a strange vision: a blinding  
flash of green light and a burning pain on her forehead.**

Everyone looked said no child should remember the day that their parents were killed.

**This, she supposed, was the crash, though she couldn't imagine where all the green  
light came from. She couldn't remember her parents at all. Her aunt and  
uncle never spoke about them, and of course she was forbidden to ask  
questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.  
When she had been younger, Nydia had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown  
relation coming to take her away, but it had never happened;**

Here Sirius and Remus both winced but she just hugged them tightly saying that it was all right and that she didn't blame them.

**The Dursleys were her only family. Yet sometimes she thought (or maybe hoped)  
that strangers in the street seemed to know her. Very strange strangers  
they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to her once  
while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry  
furiously if she knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the  
shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in  
green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long  
purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and  
then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these  
people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Nydia tried to get a  
closer look.  
At school, Nydia had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated  
that odd Nydia Potter in her baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and  
nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"Safe my ass if she had been safe nobody would have been able to do that!" Snape said angrily. Albus just ignored him.

"I think after that chapter it's time to bed its late." Molly said and nobody argued because they were all tired.

Walking to her room Sirius and Remus stopped and kissed her goodnight before going to bed.

She walked into her room, only to here a quick rapping at the door. She went towards it and opened it only to see her blond god standing in front of her, opening the door wider she let him, her grabbed her waist and pulled her to him and shut the door.

**Ok so here is chapter 3 sorry it took so long and thank you for all those who have reviewed and put this story as their favorites and are now following this story, but I have something to ask of you, you a reviewer had asked what I was going to do with Voldemort, since Nydia is with Lucius and I can't go on until I know what to do, so if you can once you are done reading the story, I would greatly like if you would click on my name and then vote on one of the answers it would be much appreciated. **


	4. An

**Hello my lovely readers I have another poll for you to answer.**

**Should the baby belong to Lucius? **

**I'll leave my other poll up for one more day so all of you can vote**

**And please vote on this one it will help how I shape my new chapter**

**Thank you all for reading and you guys are amazing**

**As soon as I have these questions answered you have a new chapter maybe even two if your good enough **

**Ttyl  
Amanda **


	5. chapter4

**Chapter 4**

**The Letters from no one**

Looking up into the sliver eyes of the man that she loved, she felt content, happy and loved.

"How are you doing?" Lucius asked while rubbing his hand over the slight baby bump.

"I'm doing ok, I don't think everything has hit me yet, I feel sort of numb, you know?" Nydia said, with a soft sigh.

Feeling that she was tense Lucius pulled her into a hug and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. when she was calm again, he led her over to her bed.

"How is this one doing? You're finally done with morning sickness right?" Lucius asked, as he went back to stroking the baby bump. Nydia looked down at her belly then looked up at Lucius with a big beautiful smile on her face.

"This one is fine, and yes I am FINALLY done with morning sickness." Nydia answered, still smiling. Lucius leaned down and kissed her softly, neither knowing that outside the door was Remus and Sirius and neither one was to happy.

The slamming open of a door is what drew the blissfully happy couple apart, only to see that Remus and Sirius were standing there looking murderess.

" . . .doing?" Sirius bit out.

"I am kissing the woman carrying my childe and—"

"So you think you can rape her and then all will be ok now that she's carrying your childe?" Remus growled.

"Sirius, Remus you have this all wrong, he didn't rape me." Nydia said. Sighing she knew that she would have to explain, then she looked up and saw Draco, motioning him in she grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her. "You two are going to want to sit down for this." Nydia said softly, looking up to see them both sitting she sighed again.

"It was Christmas time of third year I still thought you were after me, Sirius and I was having a hard time sleeping, so I went for a walk. I didn't know where I was walking to, until I heard crying looking up I saw Draco crying leaning against the wall. To say that he wasn't happy about me finding him would be an understatement, he yelled at me and talked to him it went back forth for a few minutes until he blurted out that there is a real possibility that his mother had just tried to kill his father, before he fell down and cried again, after getting over my shock I sat down next to him and held him as he cried, that's when the infirmary door's opened and out stepped a tired Mrs. Pomfrey, who noticed me and motioned me with Draco, who by this time had fallen asleep. I got up and walked in with her setting Draco on a bed next to his father, I turned and looked, he didn't look to good, he had cuts and scrapes, bruises and all sorts of injuries that needed to be healed by salves, I looked over at Draco and I knew that I couldn't let him know what it is like to lose a parent or in his case parents. So when Mrs. Pomfrey came over with all the different salves I told I would do it because she still had the paper work to draw up and those kinds of things, I think that was the first time the she had admitted though not out loud that she needed help. She gave me the salves and told me which ones for which and I got to work, 6 hours later and tired as can be I put on the lid to the last of the salves fell back in a chair and fell asleep. I was woken up what felt like 20 minutes later when really it was like 4 hours later to Draco's joyous screams of Father, sitting up I noticed he was awake. Mrs. Pomfrey came bustling in and asking a series of questions because he had had spinal cord damage. That's when we found out he couldn't move or feel his legs, now he was facing a real chance of not walking again ever unless he got some help. Me knowing how to do Physical Therapy, said I'll do it. Nobody believed me at first because I loathed the Malfoy's and I told them I don't loath anybody I partially don't like what you stand for and how you belittle everyone you feel is beneath you but I don't loath you.

It took a while but I was finally able to convince him to let me do it and I didn't want to get paid so it took more time to talk about that, once everything was figured out to our liking thus began pt. Every morning I was up at six to rub his legs, and we would talk and talk and talk and eat breakfast and talk some more, this went on for two months of rubbing his legs three times a day and it paid off he was able to feel his legs again, so then it was walking with a muggle walker with me and we continued to talk and get to know each other, he knew my home life sucked, and I knew that there was always someone to control him in his life whether it be his mother, father or his wife, we go to know each other. And then it was the day you should up, I we had just finished up pt and I had told him more about my life at the Dursley's I knew that those memories would come back as nightmares so I took a walk, when Ron caught up with me, and you know what happened, after the school year was over Lucius asked if he could write to me because in his words 'it was nice to talk to someone with a brain' me liking the conversations that we had said yes. I went to the Dursley's with a lighter heart then I had ever had. Even with the threat of my convict Godfather the Dursley's weren't nice, one time it went to far, and I sent a message to him in blood help, and he did he came and got me, and I lived him and Draco at different Manor and he nursed me back to health, we talked everyday, with Draco coming in and us becoming friends. I was happy. I was safe, and though I didn't know it at the time I was safe. On my fourteenth birthday, Lucius asked me out, and from there we started a relationship, I had fallen hopelessly in love with Lucius and I saw Draco as my son even though he is the same age, I had a family and then it was like that for fourth year as well, but then Dumbledore found out and sent me back this was a retaliation for the last two years, but that didn't matter because I had found out that I was pregnant with Lucius's childe, I was going to have a kid with the man that I loved, I hoped and prayed everyday that I would live long enough for Lucius to come and safe me and that I lived long enough to have this childe live, I knew that everything would have been to extensive for me to make it but as long as this one made it I would have been fine, but then I popped hear and you know the rest now." Nydia said and looked up to see Sirius and Remus with tears down there face before she was suddenly being smothered in a hug from Sirius looking over she saw Lucius was in the same predicament. And then they switched, Remus and Sirius pulled back at the same time and Sirius said to Lucius at the same time Remus said to Draco

"Welcome to the family." But in like all the good times that were they're in Nydia's life the bad came to overshadow it or try at least there was three pop's and a scream that had everyone running to see who it was. And who it was made Nydia's heart stop, standing Next to Voldemort, was.

**Ahhhhhhhhh I know a cliffie I thought I should do one and I thought you might like a little bit of Lucius and Nydia's back story and how the came to be.**

**Let me know who you think the other two people are, for those of you who get it write will get a sneak preview of the next chapter hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for you reviews and favoriting this story, it make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and lets me know I'm doing something right**

**Well ttyl **

**Amanda **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Letters to no one

Everyone was shocked, there standing in front of everyone was James and Lily Potter.

"Mom? Dad?" Nydia whispered softly, but James and Lily heard her and they snapped their heads up and looked at her. Breaking out of her shock Nydia went in between Sirius and Remus and ran over to her parents hugging them and just soaking up their presence.

"I knew you were going to turn into a looker, please tell me that you have locked her up in a tower somewhere Padfoot," James joked, before he looked down and noticed her belly. "Never mind this speaks for its self." he said shocked.

"As touching as this is, wouldn't you like to know where I found your parents?" Voldemort asked softly.

"What do you mean? Where you found them? Their dead, or can you not remember that?" Nydia asked

"Oh, honey no, where not dead." Her mother said softly cupping her face.

"What do you mean were not dead?" Nydia demanded of her mother.

"She means's honey that were not nor have we ever been dead, in fact we're under the-

"Under the ruble. Of course, who would look under the ruble of a house that was suppose to be blown up no way someone survives that." Nydia said sarcastically. Lucius came up behind Nydia, rubbing her arms softly and whispering in her ears. James turned to Sirius and Remus with his eyebrows raised in question.

"Well since we're all up and nobody is probably going to bed anytime soon, why don't we get them up to date and then read the next chapter, how is that?" Nydia said before anyone could say anything knowing that Molly would cause a scene and that was something she could not deal with at the moment. Everyone nodded and sat down in the same place, with James and Lily sitting on the one side Sirius and Remus on the other side and Draco on the floor by Nydia's feet and Lucius was sitting by Severus. Once everyone was sitting comfortably everyone took turns telling them what happened so far in the book, to say that James and Lily were pissed was to say that people wanted to shove Albus off a cliff with a bunch of rocks at the bottom. Once everyone was calmed down, Charlie picked up the book and turned to the right chapter, clearing his throat he began.

**The Letters From No One**

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Nydia her longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and first time our on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"Nydia, honey, when was Dudley's Birthday?" James asked looking, at his daughter.

"Um, April." She said, softly. Everyone growled, and Draco started cussing in French, making Nydia's eyes with each word.

"Draco, Lucius Malfoy, that is highly illegal, and you will do no such thing no matter what!" Nydia said sternly, glaring at Draco only to turn it on Lucius.

"Well, love he has a point." Lucius said, causing Severus to snort and move his chair away from him.

"I don't care if he has a point or not LOVE, you will not let your son even remotely do something like that and if you so much as open your mouth again, you will be sleeping on the couch, so think before you speak Lucius Abraxus Malfoy!" Nydia said, only to have Molly all but shriek.

"What do you mean love?" she asked angrily glaring at Nydia.

"Usually that is a term of indearment, when someone is together." Nydia said softly.

"But you can't be, he's to old for you, there is no way, I won't allow it." Molly said firmly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but seeing as my parents are alive, and even before that you had no say what-so-ever in what I did or did not do, I'm with Lucius we are pregnant, and there is nothing you can do, so discussion closed." Nydia said before sitting down and crossing her arms, nodding her head at Charlie to read.

**Nydia was glad school was over, but there no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

Everyone looked at her.

"In other words it would be like if Goyle was the leader of your little gang, Draco." Nydia said, and those in school, nodded there head.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Nydia Hunting.**

Lucius got up walked over and picked Nydia sat him on his lap put his arms around her and rubbed her belly, laying his head on her shoulder and looked over at Charlie to read, ignoring Molly's glare.

**This was why Nydia spent as much time as possible out of the house,  
wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where she  
could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came she would be going off  
to secondary school and, for the first time in her life, she wouldn't be  
with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private  
school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Nydia, on the  
other hand, was going to stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley  
thought this was very funny.**

"Why?" her family asked suspiciously.

"**They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall,"  
he told Nydia. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"  
"No, thanks," said Nydia. "The poor toilets never had anything as  
horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." Then she ran, before  
Dudley could work out what she'd said.**

"You know come to think about it, I'm still waiting for that." Nydia said rubbing Lucius's wrist, trying to keep him calm.

"I highly doubt you ever will, Nydia." Severus said, with a nod and small smile.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings  
uniform, leaving Nydia at Mrs. Figg's. **_**Declining anything she offered her to drink **_**Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Nydia watch television and gave her a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though  
she'd had it for several years**.___**She sighed in relief as she didn't feel the dizziness she usually did.**_

"Why was she giving you something to begin with?" Voldemort asked.

"Um, I have a feeling it was more of a memory charm in potion form, because I could remember Sirius and Remus and other things." Nydia answered, a little nervous but trying not to show it. I mean come on, here was her supposed enemy sitting calmly asking her question, and she was three months pregnant.

"And he need you to be as moldable as possible." He said softly, and she nodded her head.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in  
his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange  
knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.**

Everyone laughed at the image it provided.

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't  
looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"Don't ask I don't know either." Nydia said before anyone could open their mouth.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said  
gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst  
into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he  
looked so handsome and grown-up. Nydia didn't trust herself to speak. She  
thought two of her ribs might already have cracked from trying not to  
laugh.**

She didn't have a problem now, and if it wasn't for Lucius she probably would have fallen.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Nydia  
went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in  
the sink. She went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like  
dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

**"What's this?" she asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always  
did if she dared to ask a question.**

"Naughty, naughty, you know your not suppose to ask questions." The twins said, together, she just gave them the finger.

****"**Your new school uniform," she said.  
Nydia looked in the bowl again.  
"Oh," she said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"Sarcasm doesn't work so well on her sweet heart." Lily said trying not to laugh.

"I know that now." Nydia said with a smile at her mom which was returned.

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old  
things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've  
finished."  
Nydia seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. She sat  
down at the table and tried not to think about how she was going to look  
on her first day at Stonewall High - like she was wearing bits of old  
elephant skin, probably.**

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the  
smell from Nydia's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as  
usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere,  
on the table.  
They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the  
doormat.  
"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.  
"Make Nydia get it."  
"Get the mail, Harry."  
"Make Dudley get it."  
"Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley."  
Nydia dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things  
lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was  
vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Nydia**.

**Nydia picked it up and stared at it, her heart twanging like a giant  
elastic band. No one, ever, in her whole life, had written to her. Who  
would? She had no friends, no other relatives - she didn't belong to the  
library, so she'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet  
here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:  
Mrs. N. Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey**

"Self-writing quill, Mr. Lupin." McGonagall said.

"I know that I was going to ask where all my letters and presents were that I had sent over the years." He said looking at Dumbledore, who was falling asleep where he was sitting and didn't answer.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the  
address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.  
Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Nydia saw a purple wax  
seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake  
surrounding a large letter H.**

"Hurry up, Girl!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you  
doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.  
Nydia went back to the kitchen, still staring at her letter. She handed  
Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to  
open the yellow envelope.  
Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over  
the postcard.  
"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -."  
"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Nydia's got something!"  
Nydia was on the point of unfolding her letter, which was written on the  
same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of  
her hand by Uncle Vernon.  
"That's mine!" said Nydia, trying to snatch it back.  
"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open  
with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster  
than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds  
it was the grayish white of old porridge.  
"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.  
Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it  
high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first  
line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her  
throat and made a choking noise.  
"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"  
They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Nydia and  
Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He  
gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.  
"I want to read that letter," he said loudly. I want to read it," said  
Nydia furiously, "as it's mine."_knowing she probably would regret it latter._

"Which I didn't because he was to worried about the letters." Nydia said making everyone in the room breath a little easier.

"I have a question for you guys, which temper does she have, her mom's where she yells at anything and everything, or her dad's which is actually scarier because it only happens when she is protecting someone?" Sirius asked. Ron and the twins pondered this.

"I would say both." They said together.

"Oh, man I feel sorry for you Lucius." Sirius said chuckling only to get a pillow to the face.

"I feel like the happiest man alive." He said, kissing her lightly. She smiled softly, the love for him shining in her eyes.

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back  
inside its envelope.  
Nydia didn't move.  
I WANT MY LETTER!" she shouted.  
"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.  
"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Nydia and Dudley by the  
scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the  
kitchen door behind them. Nydia and Dudley promptly had a furious but  
silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Nydia,  
her glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on her stomach to listen at  
the crack between door and floor**.

"Come on Nydia you could have won that one." The twins said.

"I want to see you fight off someone three times your size and tell me the outcome." Nydia said, huffing slightly.

"It's ok the crack between the door and the floor is better anyways." James said winking at his daughter.

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the  
address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think  
they're watching the house?"  
"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon  
wildly.**

"Yes because we have nothing better to do." Lucius drawled sarcastically. Smiling when he heard Nydia giggle. God he loved to hear her laugh.

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't  
want -"  
Nydia could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the  
kitchen.  
"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an  
answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything...  
"But -"  
"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took  
her in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

This caused an uproar.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on, what's so bad with stamping out magic?" Nydia asked, grabbing Lucius's hand and expanding her magic letting him feel the contenment and happiness of the baby.

"In other word's it would kill you, the backlash of the magic being snuffed out, would kill everyone including you within a 10 mile radius." Severus said stiffly.

Nydia's eyes went wide and let out a small 'oh'

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd  
never done before; he visited Nydia in her cupboard.  
"Where's my letter?" said Nydia, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed  
through the door. "Who's writing to me?"  
"No one. it was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly.  
"I have burned it."  
"It was not a mistake," said Nydia angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."  
"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the  
ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a  
smile, which looked quite painful.  
"Er - yes, Nydia - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been  
thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might  
be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.  
"Why?" said Nydia.  
"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs,  
now."**

"I would ask questions to if they started being nice to me." Bill said, nodding.

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt  
Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one  
where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things  
that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took Nydia one trip  
upstairs to move everything she owned from the cupboard to this room. She  
sat down on the bed and stared around her. Nearly everything in here was  
broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working  
tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the  
corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot  
through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large  
birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school  
for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent  
because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They  
were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been  
touched.**

"Can't believe that there were four bedrooms and you slept in a cupboard." Sirius muttered angrily.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, I don't  
want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..."  
Nydia sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday she'd have given  
anything to be up here. Today she'd rather be back in her cupboard with  
that letter than up here without it.  
Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in  
shock. She'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been  
sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the  
greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Nydia was  
thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing she'd opened the  
letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each  
other darkly. **

"Finally realizing what horrible parents you were?" Remus muttered.

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice  
to Nydia, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with  
his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's  
another one! 'Mrs. N. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"  
With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the  
hall, Nydia right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the  
ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact  
that Nydia had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a  
minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the  
Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with  
Nydia letter clutched in his hand**.

**"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Nydia.  
"Dudley - go - just go."  
Nydia walked round and round her new room. Someone knew she had moved out  
of her cupboard and they seemed to know she hadn't received her first  
letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time she'd make sure  
they didn't fail. She had a plan.**

"Uh, Oh, she has a plan." Fred said ducking a pillow.

"So you make plans like your father than, ones that fail." Lily said laughing snuggling into James's side. The twins and Ron nodded.

"I'll admit it, my plans suck." Nydia said, with her hands up in defeat making her dad laugh.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Nydia  
turned it off quickly and dressed silently. She mustn't wake the  
Dursleys. She stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.  
She was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and  
get the letters for number four first. Her heart hammered as she crept  
across the dark hall toward the front door -  
Nydia leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on  
the doormat - something alive!  
Lights clicked on upstairs and to her horror Nydia realized that the  
big, squashy something had been her uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been  
lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making  
sure that Nydia didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do.**

This made everyone crack up.

**He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make  
a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the  
time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap.  
Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink**.

"Well now I know why I had to send so many letters." McGonagall sighed.

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if  
they can't deliver them they'll just give up."  
"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."  
"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," Said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"Thank God for that." Draco said, leaning against his fathers legs and playing with Nydia's fingers.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they  
couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door,  
slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small  
window in the downstairs bathroom.  
Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got  
out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and  
back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips"  
as he worked, and jumped at small noises**.

"He's lost it." Tonks said.

"Can't loose what you don't have t Tonks." Nydia said cheekily back.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to  
Nydia found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each  
of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt  
Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious  
telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone  
to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.  
"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Nydia in  
amazement.**

"The wizarding world." Everyone said.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking  
tired and rather ill, but happy.  
"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade  
on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -"  
Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught  
him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty  
letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys  
ducked, but Nydia leapt into the air trying to catch one.**

"Why didn't you pick one up off the floor?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Practicing." She quipped causing Sirius, Remus, Ron and the twins to burst out laughing.

**Uncle Vernon seized Nydia around the waist and threw her into the hall.  
When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their  
faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters  
still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.  
"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling  
great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. I want you all back  
here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some  
clothes. No arguments!"**

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared  
argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the  
boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway.  
Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the  
head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and  
computer in his sports bag.**

"Wow, he finally got punished." Charlie said, with a satifaction.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they  
were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and  
drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off... shake 'em  
off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was  
howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd  
missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone  
so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"Welcome to Nydia's world, you dumb oaf." Draco said with a nod.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the  
outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Nydia shared a room with twin beds  
and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Nydia stayed awake, sitting on  
the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and  
wondering...**

"I don't know it was four years ago." Nydia said with a yawn thankful this chapter was almost over.

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for  
breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the  
hotel came over to their table.**

"Not rations." Lily muttered.

"**Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred  
of these at the front desk."  
She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:  
Mr. H. Potter  
Room 17  
Railview Hotel  
Cokeworth  
Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out  
of the way. The woman stared.**

"Don't just stand there do something." Sirius said then noticed the looks and blushed.

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following  
her from the dining room.  
Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested  
timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly  
what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the  
middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in  
the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle  
of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of  
a multilevel parking garage.  
"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that  
afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside  
the car, and disappeared.  
It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dud ley  
sniveled.**

"Aww does the poor baby not like the rain?" The twins said in a baby like voice.

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I  
want to stay somewhere with a television. "  
Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday - and you  
could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of  
television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. Of  
course, his birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys  
had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.  
Still, you weren't eleven every day**.

"I don't know how you stayed so positive love." Lucius whispered tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"  
It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what  
looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was  
the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was  
certain, there was no television in there.  
"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his  
hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his  
boat!"**

"Yes because that sound so safe." James said taking her hand and squeezing it lightly, smiling when he got a squeeze back, he had his baby girl back.

"**I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"  
It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their  
necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like  
hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding,  
led the way to the broken-down house.**

"Oh good lord this man is dumber than a sack of rock." Ted Tonks said frustrated.

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind  
whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was  
damp and empty. There were only two rooms.  
Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four  
bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked  
and shriveled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.  
He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance  
of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately  
agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

"Us to." George said.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the  
high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the  
filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second  
room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle  
Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find  
the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest,  
most ragged blanket.**

All of a sudden a blanket fell over the both of them looking to her left, she saw her dad putting away his wand, smiling she snuggled into Lucius with the blanket.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry  
couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable,  
his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the  
low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of  
Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat  
wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and  
watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would  
remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.  
Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the  
roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.  
Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of  
letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.  
Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like  
that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was  
the rock crumbling into the sea?  
One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten...  
nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him - three... two...  
one...  
BOOM.  
The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the  
door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"Don't worry just Hagrid." Nydia said, making everyone sigh with relief.

**I know I haven't updated yet so I made this chapter longer than last.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and thank you to all those who have recently added me and to those that had already added me I hope you enjoy and Review, it makes me write faster. Hint hint ;)**

**TTyl **

**Amanda**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bonding

I say we all go to bed, we've all had a n eventful day, and now that it had caught up with us, were tired." McGonagall said looking at Nydia who was nodding off in Lucius's arms and smiled lightly, that explains why she has been happy these past few years, turning her head over to Dumbledore her eyes narrowed. How could he do something like this, how could he not even check? Is he sick or is he just an old bastard?

Lucius got up and strode too the room he was going to share with Nydia when he was stopped by Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Oh no you don't I can or Lily can put her to bed, you can go and sleep in your own room." Mrs. Weasley said glaring at the man.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley if you look at the door there is a plaque and it says Lucius and Nydia, so this is my room thank you very much." Lucius said sharply before going into the room and closing the door. Everyone outside the room could feel the locking and privacy charms go up.

"How does he treat her?" James asked curiously not knowing Lucius all that well.

"He treats her like a queen, sends her flowers, once a week, is always writing her, getting weekends off to spend time with her, taking her to nice restaurants, the movies, shopping, the bookstore, any place she wants to go, he makes sure it happens, and in return we are like a family I know that I'm a couple months older but, she is always making sure I'm ok with the relationship, basically she care, she is a mother, and I find myself liking it more and more seeing as Narcissa was never really mother she was just the incubator. Which is why I call her maman which is French for mom." Draco said, blushing lightly.

Lily smiled at him. "Welcome to the family, Draco." This made Draco, smile even bigger and hug Lily before, going to his own rooms. James looked at Severus and Lily then, kissed her on the cheek and headed in search of there rooms. Arthur who noticed the exchange, grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her towards their bedroom, with Voldemort, the twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Charlie, Bill, and McGonagall all following.

Lily and Severus just looked at each other, but the one thing that Severus realized, was that while the love he had for her was still there, it was more familiar, more as if she was a sister. Eyes wide with realization, he spoke to his best friend for the first time in twenty years.

"I'm so sorry Lily, I-I-I Loved you and I didn't want to see you hurt, but it was more or less you were picking him over me, and while I may not like him, I can tolerate him, because I think that all these years of me pinning away for you and me hating James was all through potions and spells, because looking at you now, all I feel is that my heart is happy because I have my sister back, and it the most amazing thing ever."

Hearing those words, Lily launched herself at him, and hugged him, with tears of joy raining down her face.

The next morning Lucius woke up to a wonderful feeling, him curled around Nydia with there hands over the baby bump. Rubbing it slightly, he was startled when she spoke.

"Morning handsome." Nydia said softly, turning around to face him, kissing her softly one the cheek, he smiled. Looking at her he still couldn't believe that this gorgeous person was his, and having his childe, looking down at her, he decided then and there that he was going to keep her pregnant for as long as possible. He was broken out of his musses, when he heard her stomach growl, chuckling light lightly he got out of bed.

"Come on, amour, let's get you some breakfast." Lucius said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

They got dressed (the room provided her with actual maternity clothes) and went out, looking around, Nydia noticed that there was her mom and dad and Severus and Draco were the only ones up and were all sitting around talk.

Draco looked up and noticed them standing there, got up and walked over to Nydia getting on his knees he put his hands on her baby belly.

"Bonjour mon bebe ne peut pas attendre de vous rencontrer." Draco said softly, rubbing his over the bump. He looked up and blushed. "I read that they can hear you now and I wanted them to know my voice.

Nydia smiled softly at him, then laughed. "At this rate, they will be speaking French when they come out of the womb." Lily laughed to. "I think it's a Pureblood thing, because James did the same to you and would speak to you in French when you were younger, and when you started to speak instead of saying dada or something you said mon pieds dameurs, mon moony." Nydia smiled. "My Padfoot, my moony." Sirius said, turning around, she saw them standing there smiling at her.

"Yup, I was heart broken, that was until when Lily-pad, took you to bed, you look over her shoulder and said mon papa. My heart soared." James said with a small sad smile, Nydia smiled, pretty soon everyone was awake, a trickling out of their rooms for food.

**Thank you all so much, and for being patient with me.**

**And a big thanks to all that have add me to their story favorites list**

**Anna C. Black-Potter**

**Bonnie S**

**BookWormGirl98**

**CathSPotter**

**Crystal-Rose-Lover**

**DeathBeth**

**Electra-Pandora**

**Emziiee90**

**Evean Akira-kun**

**Florpis**

**GirlygirlWithAGun**

**HopperBO8**

**JaylaCaine**

**KerryResident of Earth**

**Lazy Eyes Conway**

**Liaskane**

**Lil-MsImperfect**

**Liljean15690**

**Lunalab**

**Mafia-Maori-Spartan**

**Magicamarauder171**

**Mrs-Molly-Stark**

**Mushroom10**

**Paddy Gurl**

**Percabeth Jackson**

**Phobiakat**

**Phobiakat**

**Pikachu79**

**Prophetical**

**Schattenreiter**

**SeaMoonlight Butterfly**

**Searas16**

**Shadowkit12**

**Shadow Phoenix 16**

**SkullKey4758**

**Smurfanator**

**Stina1990**

**TheDevilsDaughter267**

**XxxBellaBellaxxX**

**Adig9**

**Blackheart121992**

**Deanchristoper**

**Dragonluver17**

**Drudie**

**Dvvanimelover19**

**Fluffy24**

**Foxgirl1998**

**Frannienxbabe**

**Glitterfairy1990**

**God of all **

**Honksfan4life**

**Hplover1999**

**Iantoharkness4ever**

**Kneegirl**

**Kshadow**

**Lollol123**

**Mercuryfire**

**Merdarkandtwisty**

**Nickole12**

**Phantomwriter2006**

**Physucssquid**

**Potter-granger-mad**

**Psycho-bananas**

**Slifersky666**

**Superwomanstar7**

**Tex812**

**Toothlessmuse**

**Undertaker87**

**Vanillacookies99**

**Wereworlfgirl11**

**Thank you all **

**I will try and get another chapter up here soon but I don't know when**

**Thanks for the patience and likes**

**Amanda **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Keeper of the Keys**

Albus Dumbledore was not a very happy man, his carefully laid plans have all blown up in his face all in a matter of three chapters. Looking back on it he should have made better plans now he didn't know what to do, this year Sirius was suppose to die because of Nydia and Remus was suppose to turn his back on her, but then he found out that she was in a relationship with Lucius and thought that would have both of them turning their back on her, but nooooo they had to accept it, and then James and Lily had to come out of the prison that he had kept them in for 14 years and then Tom had to show up, oh boy this was going not in the way he thought it would. Looking over at Nydia and Lucius smiling and laughing as he caressed, he baby bump with Sirius and Remus sitting next to them telling her stories of her childhood that they had spent with her with James and Lily throwing their two cents and Severus was smiling and laughing like he had never seen the boy. Tom looking on avidly for a corner and smiling when he heard of Nydia's accidental magic as a child. Then he saw Nydia look up and cock her head slightly smile a little and waved Tom in to the Circle, to talk, to laugh to join a family. He offered a small smile but you could clearly see the uncertainty in his eyes of sitting with the group, Nydia just smiled and grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed and then let go listening as James went on about they had pulled, the twins coming over and listening while everyone was laughing, Molly looking on angrily, with Arthur trying to calm his wife while everyone one went over to the group of happy people, family members seeing each other for the first time in years, and people just smashed in this unconventional family that they had already become. No this was not good, not good at all Nydia was suppose to kill Tom not become friends with him, he had to think of something and something fast.

Minerva looked over at him sharply before calling everyone over for the reading of the next chapter.

"Ok so who wants to read next?" Minerva asked holding up the book.

"I will Professor," Draco said levitating it over to him.

**Chapter 4: The Keeper of the Keys**

**BOOM!**

"Draco!" Lucius said sharply holding Nydia who held her hand over her heart lightly, before letting over a slightly shaky breath, after seeing the sheepish expression on his face.

"Go on Lovely but be careful, I really don't want to have a heart attack and Remus ears are sensitive, rememeber." Nydia said lightly, smiling.

Draco nodded before looking at Remus apologetically.

**They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

"Can he say it any other way?" Tonks asked, confused, making Nydia, Ron and the Twins to burst out laughing while shaking their heads no.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle—**

"HE WAS HOLDING WHAT!" shouted Lily, Andy, Ted and Severus, all the pure bloods looked on confused.

"A rifle is a muggle weapon that is a cross between the killing curse and crucio curse, because it can kill you depending on where you hit but if it doesn't hit you in the head or the chest then it hurts, really bad and you have to deal with that until you either bleed out or you get it surgically removed." Nydia said, making them all gasp in horror and Lucius to hold Nydia tighter and Draco to grab her hand tightly before continuing to read.

**Now they knew what was had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

"**Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you—I'm armed!"**

"So are we!" The twins shouted making Nydia snort.

"It's a Muggle saying to let someone know that they have a weapon." Tom's smooth voice filled the room and everyone nodded there heads while Nydia smiled at him lightly glad the man was making an effort.

**There was a pause. Then—**

**SMASH!**

Everyone jumped then glared at Draco who just kept reading.

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

"You make him sound scary, dia." Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah well, he did before I got to know him, and not to mention I was weary of all men who were bigger than me." Nydia said, sobering up everyone one with that one sentence.

**The Giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

"**Couldn't make us a cup o' tea could yeh? It's not been an easy journey . . ."**

Everybody chuckled and shook there head fondly the same thought going through their heads. 'Typical Hagrid'

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

"**Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified behind Uncle Vernon.**

"Not that it did much." Nydia chuckled.

"**An' here's Nydia!" Said the giant. _Looking closer, she noticed that he looked familiar, that's when she realized that he had been in her dreams, the one with her mom and dad, Padfoot and Mooney, for her first birthday. _**

Everyone looked at her in awe, while Sirius and Remus grinned, happily that there cub remembered them, the same with James and lily.

**Nydia looked up into the fierce, wild shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

"**Las' time I say you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh' ve got yer mom's eyes." _Nydia grinned then looked up at him again she knew his name started with an H but she couldn't really remember it._**

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

"**I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!" **

"**Ah, shut up, Dursley yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a know as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

"Go Hagrid!" the twins shouted, raising there fists in the air, grinning.

**Anyway—Nydia," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursley's "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here—I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Nydia written on it in green icing. _She remembered having this one having it the same one at her first Birthday that her mother had baked that day._**

Lily smiled at her daughter happy that her daughter remembered that.

**Nydia looked up at the giant. She meant to say thank you, but the words  
got lost on the way to her mouth, and what she said instead was, "Who are  
you?"**

"Nydia Lily Potter, where are your manners?" Molly asked sharply.

"Out the window since I never got taught any." Nydia said just as sharply, causing Ron to glare at his mother.

**The giant chuckled.  
"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and  
Grounds at Hogwarts."_ That's where the H came in, for Hagrid. She said to herself._**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.  
"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together.  
"I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."  
His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and  
he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he  
was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire  
there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt  
the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath**.

"Good." Lucius said summoning a blanket.

"Love stop fussing." Nydia said lightly, when he situated a blanket around her, shooting him an amused look.

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and  
began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a  
copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several  
chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from  
before starting to make tea.**

"How many pockets does he have?" George asked wide eyed.

"I don't know I stopped at 200." Nydia replied, chuckling slightly at the wided eyed looks. "What I was bored." She shrugged.

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and  
smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was  
working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt  
sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said  
sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley.**

"He won't give him anything." James said.

**The giant chuckled darkly.  
"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don'  
worry."  
**

"Aint that the truth." Fred chuckled.

**He passed the sausages to Nydia, who was so hungry she had never tasted  
anything so wonderful, but she still couldn't take her eyes off the  
giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, she said,  
"_Nice to meet you Hagrid, well again at least." Nydia said smiling slightly._**

"**Like I told yeh, I'm  
Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.  
"Er - no," said Nydia.  
Hagrid looked shocked.  
"Sorry," Nydia said quickly. _Hopping he didn't get mad at her._**

**Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back  
into the shadows. "It' s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't  
gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou'  
Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents  
learned it all?"**

"Thank Merlin!" James shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

**"All what?" asked Nydia.  
"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"  
He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut.  
The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.  
"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this girl -  
this girl! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?"**

"Now she just is going to feel stupid." Lily sighed.

**Nydia thought this was going a bit far. She had been to school, after  
all, and her marks weren't bad**.

"See"

"We get it mom." Nydia said smiling a little.

**"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." But  
Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your  
world. My world. Yer parents' world."  
"What world?"**

"He won't like that." Severus sighed, shaking his head, how could she forgive him, after everything he had done he would never understand, the only thing he knew was she had a heart of gold.

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.  
"DURSLEY!" he boomed.  
Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded  
like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.  
"But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're  
famous. You're famous."**

**"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"  
"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his  
hair, fixing Nydia with a bewildered stare.**

So Hagrid is how you found out?" Remus asked looking at her. And she nodded.

**"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.  
Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.  
"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sit! I forbid you to tell the  
boy anything!"**

"Like that will stop him." Sirius snorted.

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious  
look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled  
with rage.  
"You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore  
left fer her? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An'  
you've kept it from her all these years?"**

"Please like these ingrates know who to read." Tom said shocking a laugh out of Nydia and the twins.

"**Kept what from me?" said Nydia eagerly.  
"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.  
Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

"Still the drama queen I see." Severus drawled.

**"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Nydia - yet a  
witch."  
There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind  
could be heard.**

**"- a what?" gasped Nydia.**

**"A witch, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which  
groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once  
yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else  
would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

"Finally!" Sirius, Remus and James all cried.

**Nydia stretched out her hand at last to take the yellowish envelope,  
addressed in emerald green to Mr. N. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock,  
The Sea. She pulled out the letter and read:**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all  
necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress**_

"That's it I'm am going to talk to the board of Governers to see if we can get it banned." Lucius muttered.

"You can't unless you find Ravenclaw's book that will take off the spell." Nydia said.

"Dammit." Lucius muttered, again.

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't  
decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does  
it mean, they await my owl?"**

"That was your first question?" Ron asked.

"Well all the others were redundant and I have never heard of sending an owl before." Nydia said, making Ron blush at the snickers he was getting.

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to  
his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet  
another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live,  
rather ruffled-looking owl - a long quill, and a roll of parchment.  
With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Nydia could  
read upside down:**

"Impressive I have yet to be able to read it right side up." McGonagall said, approvingly.

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
Given Nydia her letter.  
Taking her to buy her things tomorrow.  
Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.  
Hagrid**_

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its  
beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he  
came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the  
telephone.**

"Really?" Draco asked curiously, as Nydia nodded.

**Nydia realized her mouth was open and closed it quickly.  
"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still  
ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.  
"He's not going," he said.**

"Oh and your going to stop her?" Bill asked.

**Hagrid grunted.  
"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

"Excatly." Bill nodded.

**"A what?" said Nydia, interested.  
"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call non-magic folk like them.  
An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I  
ever laid eyes on."  
"We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said  
Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of her! Witch indeed!"**

"The didn't did they?" Sirius asked sharply.

"No, they tried, but I think that it made my magic stronger because it was worked so much." Nydia said softly.

**"You knew?" said Nydia. "You knew I'm a - a Witch?"**

"**Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How  
could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a  
letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came  
home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups  
into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak!  
But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that,  
they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

"As it should be, dumb bitch." James muttered, pulling Lily into a hug.

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed  
she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

"She's probably has been." Lily muttered.

**"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and  
had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange,  
just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got  
herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

"That's how you found out?" Severus whispered, looking paler then usual, especially when she nodded.

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown  
up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

"Still can't believe that they told you that." James muttered.

**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys  
scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an'  
James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Nydia Potter not knowin' her  
own story when every kid in our world knows her name!" "But why? What  
happened?" Nydia asked urgently.  
The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.  
"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no  
idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of  
yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Nydia, I don' know if I'm the right  
person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter  
Hogwarts not knowin'."  
He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.  
"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't  
tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..."  
He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It  
begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible  
yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -"  
"Who? "  
"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."  
"Why not?"  
"Gulpin' gargoyles, Nydia, people are still scared. Blimey, this is  
difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you  
could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..."  
Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.  
"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.  
"Nah -can't spell it. All right - Voldemort. " Hagrid shuddered. "Don'  
make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years  
ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were  
afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin'  
himself power, all right. Dark days, Nydia. Didn't know who ter trust,  
didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible  
things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him -  
an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was  
Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of.  
Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.  
"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew.  
Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why  
You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew  
they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the  
Dark Side.  
"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em  
outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where  
you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old.  
He came ter yer house an' - an' -"**

Nobody said anything, what could be said, when your parents were supposedly dead but really not and then reading about it and them finding out every dirty secret it was horrible but nothing could be changed.

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew  
his nose with a sound like a foghorn.  
"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer  
people yeh couldn't find - anyway..."  
"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of  
the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of  
it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't  
do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no  
ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches  
yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't  
work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Nydia. No one ever lived after  
he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the  
best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the  
Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story  
came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more  
clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered  
something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel  
laugh.**

Everyone gasped.

"You-you remember that?" Tom asked softly, ashamed of what he had though he had done.

"Yeah I did I heard more when the Dementors came around.

Everyone looked at her sadly while she just buried her head in Lucius chest.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly.  
"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought  
yeh ter this lot..."  
"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Nydia jumped; she had almost  
forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to  
have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were  
clenched.**

**"Now, you listen here, girl," he snarled, "I accept there's something  
strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured  
- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no  
denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion -  
asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types -  
just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"  
But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink  
umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a  
sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you - one more  
word... "**

"Do it, Do it!" The Twins shouted.

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant,  
Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the  
wall and fell silent.**

**"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on  
the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.  
Nydia, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.  
"But what happened to Vol-, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?"  
"Good question, Nydia. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter  
kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see...  
he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go?**

**"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough  
human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his  
time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back  
ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don~ reckon they  
could've done if he was comin' back.  
"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers.  
Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry.  
There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno  
what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all  
right."**

**Hagrid looked at Nydia with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but  
Nydia, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had  
been a horrible mistake. A witch? Her? How could he possibly be? She'd  
spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and  
Uncle Vernon; if she was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned  
into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock her in her cupboard? If  
she'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley  
had always been able to kick him around like a football?  
"Hagrid," she said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I  
don't think I can be a witch."**

"Oh sweetie," Lily said quietly

**To her surprise, Hagrid chuckled.  
"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or  
angry?"  
Nydia looked into the fire. Now she came to think about it... every odd  
thing that had ever made her aunt and uncle furious with her had  
happened when she, Nydia, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's  
gang, she had somehow found himself out of their reach... dreading going  
to school with that ridiculous haircut, she'd managed to make it grow  
back... and the very last time Dudley had hit her, hadn't she got her  
revenge, without even realizing she was doing it? Hadn't she set a boa  
constrictor on him?**

"Yes and it was bloody brilliant." Fred said, grinning.

**Nydia looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively  
beaming at her.  
"See?" said Hagrid. "Nydia Potter, not a wizard - you wait, you'll be  
right famous at Hogwarts."**

"Wish I wasn't" She muttered, softly.

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.  
"Haven't I told you she's not going?" he hissed. "She's going to Stonewall  
High and she'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and she needs  
all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and -"**

"It's not rubbish." Charlie said, crossing his arms over his chest.

**"If she wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled  
Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter' s daughter goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad.  
Her name's been down ever since she was born. She's off ter the finest  
school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and she  
won't know herself. She'll be with youngsters of her own sort, fer a  
change, an' she'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had  
Albus Dumbled-"**

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL To TEACH HIM  
MAGIC TRICKS!"  
yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"Well this isn't going to end well." James said rubbing his hands together.

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled  
it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDOREIN-  
FRONT- OF- ME!"  
He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley  
- there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a  
sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with  
his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned  
his back on them, Nydia saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in  
his trousers.**

Everyone busted out laughing, there was not a dry eye in the room except Dumbledore, but nobody cared about him.

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.  
"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work  
anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like  
a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."  
He cast a sideways look at Nydia under his bushy eyebrows.  
"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he  
said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was  
allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff  
- one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job  
"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Nydia.  
"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter  
tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an'  
everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man,  
Dumbledore." "Why were you expelled?"**

"He won't tell." Sirius said pouting. Before seeing Nydia's and Ron's smirks.

"How did you find out?" Sirius asked.

"You will find out in the second book." Nydia said, Sirius glared at her playfully.

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid  
loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."  
He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Nydia.  
"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I  
think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

"And that's the end." Draco said placing the book on the table.

"I have to admit that was a better chapter and can only get better since you are now going to Hogwarts." Tom said, quietly, while everyone nodded there head's in agreement.

Everyone, started talking again leaving Albus to sit in a corner and think.

**Hello everyone, thank you so much for being patient with me. School has knocked me on my but and then I got a cold which has now turned into an ear infection so yeah, I have been sleeping more than anything, but I am feeling better now and decided to get a chapter out, I will try and get another one out tomorrow, make you guys happy for the weekend.**

**And thank you to those who review all the time it makes me all warm and fuzzy and loved.**

**So I know you guys have been curious about what has been going on in Dumbledore's head, so now you can see, I will probably bring in Hermione in the next few chapters, so that she can get in on the bashingness**

**Tell me what you think, Love you all**

**Amanda**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Diagon Alley

"Who wants to read the next chapter because I would like to be at least at chapter 10 by to night which means we have 5 more chapters to get through," McGonagall raddled off, while Severus reached down and grabbed the book.

"I do believe I will read." Severus said. " So that means no silly interruptions kindly I want to get this over with as fast as possible."

**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley**

**Nydia woke early the next morning. Although she could tell it was daylight, she kept her eyes shut tight._ "It was a dream," she thought firmly. " I dreamed Hagrid the giant came to tell me I was going to a school for witches and wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home back in my cupboard, probably recovering from whatever Uncle Vernon decided to take out on me._**

Everyone looked sad at the fact that she thought the cupboard was hers and angry at the fact that her uncle beat her which really shouldn't have been the case seeing as how she came here to begin with.

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**

"**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door," Nydia thought, her heart sinking. But she still didn't open her eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"**All right," Nydia mumbled, "I'm getting up."**

**She sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl raping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

**Nydia scrambled to her feet, so happy she felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped on the newspaper who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

"**Don't do that."**

Nydia tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.

"**Hagrid!" Nydia said loudly. "There's an owl—"**

"**Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**

"But she won't know what that means." Molly said, and Nydia looked at her as if she was stupid.

"I thought Severus said no silly interruptions, if it isn't obvious then let me explain, HE. WAS. TRYING. TO. TEACH. ME. WHAT. THE. MONEY. WAS." Nydia said in a slow and contradicting voice, that had Severus, Lucius, Tom and Draco all trying to smother there laughs.

"**What?"**

"**He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."**

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets - bunches of  
keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags...  
finally, Nydia pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.  
"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.**

**"Knuts?"  
"The little bronze ones."  
Nydia counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg  
so Nydia could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then  
he flew off through the open window.  
Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.  
"Best be Off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy  
all yer stuff fer school."**

**Nydia was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. She had just  
thought of something that made her feel as though the happy balloon  
inside him had got a puncture.  
"Um - Hagrid?"**

"**Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.  
"I haven't got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night ... he  
won't pay for me to go and learn magic."  
"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his  
head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"  
"But if their house was destroyed -"**

"We don't keep our money in our houses." Tom drawled looking at Nydia as though she was crazy.

"I know that now, but at the time all that I had to go on was what I had read, from fairytales." She said.

**"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is  
Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold - an' I  
wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."  
"Wizards have banks?"**

**"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."  
Nydia dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.  
"Goblins?"  
"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never  
mess with goblins, Nydia. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer  
anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o'  
fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts  
business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do  
important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts -  
knows he can trust me, see.**

"I trust Hagrid just not with my secrets," Ron said making Nydia chuckle softly.

**"Got everythin'? Come on, then."  
Nydia followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and  
the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was  
still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.  
"How did you get here?" Nydia asked, looking around for another boat.  
"Flew," said Hagrid.**

"Yeah, I can't picture that." Charlie said with a perplexed look on his face.

"I still haven't figured out how he did that." Nydia said.

**"Flew?"  
"Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've  
got yeh."  
They settled down in the boat, Nydia still staring at Hagrid, trying to  
imagine him flying.  
"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Nydia another of  
his sideways looks. "If I was ter - er - speed things up a bit, would  
yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"  
"Of course not," said Nydia, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out  
the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and  
they sped off toward land.**

**"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Nydia asked.  
"Spells - enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he  
spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the highsecurity vaults. And  
then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under  
London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter  
get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."  
Nydia sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the  
Daily Prophet. Nydia had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to  
be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, she'd never  
had so many questions in her life.**

"He wouldn't have minded leveling." James side with a small soft smile at his daughter.

**"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning  
the page.  
"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Nydia asked, before he could stop  
himself.  
"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, 0 '  
course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the  
job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls  
every morning, askin' fer advice."  
"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"**

"Nothing." Was the general answer, from everything.

**"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still  
witches an' wizards up an' down the country."  
"Why?"  
"Why? Blimey, Nydia, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their  
problems. Nah, we're best left alone."  
At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid  
folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the  
street.**

**Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town  
to the station. Nydia couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as  
tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like  
parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Nydia? Things these Muggles  
dream up, eh?"  
"Hagrid," said Nydia, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say  
there are dragons at Gringotts?"  
"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon." **

"Oh no, Mr. Malfoy was telling the truth wasn't he?" McGonagall groaned.

"Yeah, but we couldn't let Hagrid get in trouble." Nydia replied with a sheepish smile, and apologetic glance at Draco who waved it off, with a smile.

**"You'd like one?"  
"Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go."  
They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five  
minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he  
called it, gave the bills to Nydia so she could buy their tickets.  
People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and  
sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.  
"Still got yer letter, Nydia?" he asked as he counted stitches. Nydia  
took the parchment envelope out of her pocket.  
"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."  
Nydia unfolded a second piece of paper she hadn't noticed the night  
before, and read:**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set  
glass or crystal phials  
telescope set  
brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED  
THEIR OWN  
BROOMSTICKS**_

"which sucks." James muttered, before looking at Nydia. "How are you at Quidditch?" he asked.

"I'm ok, nothing special." She said, shrugging her shoulders, making him pout slightly.

**"Can we buy all this in London?" Nydia wondered aloud.  
"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.  
Nydia had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know  
where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an  
ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and  
complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.  
"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they  
climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined  
with shops.**

"So much for being inconspicuous." McGonagall sighed.

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Nydia had to do  
was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores,  
hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it  
could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of  
ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles  
beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and  
broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had  
cooked up? If Nydia hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of  
humor, she might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything  
Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Nydia couldn't help  
trusting him.**

**"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a  
famous place."  
It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out,  
Nydia wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't  
glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the  
record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at  
all. In fact, Nydia had the most peculiar feeling that only he and  
Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered  
him inside.**

"Wow, you got some sharp eyes there." Tonks said. She smiled.

"Thank you." Nydia said, before groaning.

"What?" Draco asked, but she just shook her head.

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were  
sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was  
smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old  
bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The  
low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know  
Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a  
glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"  
"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great  
hand on Nydia's shoulder and making Nydia's knees buckle.  
"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Nydia, "is this - can this  
be -?"**

"Oh," Draco said softly looking at Nydia, he learned when she got with his dad how much she really did hate her fame. Not that he could blame her.

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.  
"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Nydia Potter... what an  
honor."  
He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Nydia and seized her  
hand, tears in his eyes.  
"Welcome back, Mrs. Potter, welcome back."  
Nydia didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at her. The old  
woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out.  
Hagrid was beaming.  
Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Nydia  
found herself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Doris Crockford, Mrs. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."  
"So proud, Mrs. Potter, I'm just so proud."  
"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."  
"Delighted, Mrs. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus  
Diggle."**

"He's such a sweetheart." Nydia cooed softly, with Lily nodding her head.

**"I've seen you before!" said Nydia, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off  
in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."  
"She remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did  
you hear that? She remembers me!" Nydia shook hands again and again -  
Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.  
A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes  
was twitching.**

"Gotta admit you picked a very good actor." Nydia said cryptically looking at Tom, who smirked and nodded his head in thanks.

**"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Nydia, Professor Quirrell will be  
one of your teachers at Hogwarts."  
"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Nydia's hand,  
"c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."  
"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"  
"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as  
though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh,  
P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your  
equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires,  
m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.  
But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Nydia to himself. It  
took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid  
managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

**"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Nydia."  
Doris Crockford shook Nydia's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them  
through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was  
nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.  
Hagrid grinned at Nydia.  
"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell  
was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."  
"Is he always that nervous?"**

Ron snorted.

**"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was  
studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand  
experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there  
was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since.  
Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me  
umbrella?"**

**Vampires? Hags? Nydia's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was  
counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.  
"Three up... two across," he muttered. "Right, stand back, Nydia."  
He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.  
The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a  
small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they  
were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a  
cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.  
"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."**

**He grinned at Nydia's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Nydia  
looked quickly over her shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly  
back into solid wall.  
The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop.  
Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring  
- Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.  
"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money  
first."  
Nydia wished she had about eight more eyes. She turned her head in every  
direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at  
once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their  
shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as  
they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're  
mad..."**

Everyone sighed.

"I love your disruptions love." Lucius said with a smile.

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl  
Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of  
about Nydia's age had their noses pressed against a window with  
broomsticks in it. "Look," Nydia heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus  
Two Thousand - fastest ever -" There were shops selling robes, shops  
selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Nydia had never seen  
before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes,  
tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion  
bottles, globes of the moon...  
"Gringotts," said Hagrid**.

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other  
little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a  
uniform of scarlet and gold, was -  
"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white  
stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Nydia.  
He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Nydia noticed, very  
long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were  
facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved  
upon them:**

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.**_

"I love that poem as morbid as it is." Nydia said

**"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.  
A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a  
vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high  
stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing  
coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.  
There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more  
goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Nydia made  
for the counter.**

**"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money  
outta Mrs. Nydia Potter's safe."  
"You have her key, Sir?"  
"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his  
pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits  
over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. _Nydia looked at the goblin apologetically getting what could be thought as a smile, before looking over and_  
watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as  
glowing coals.  
"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.  
The goblin looked at it closely.  
"That seems to be in order."**

**An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid  
importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the YouKnow-What in  
vault seven hundred and thirteen."  
The goblin read the letter carefully.  
"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have Someone  
take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"  
Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog  
biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Nydia followed Griphook toward  
one of the doors leading off the hall.  
"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Nydia  
asked.**

"You have my curiosity." Lily chuckled causing James and Sirius to groan only to get wacked over the head by there significant other.

**"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts  
business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh  
that."  
Griphook held the door open for them. Nydia, who had expected more  
marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with  
flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little  
railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came  
hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some  
difficulty - and were off.  
At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Nydia  
tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left,  
but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way,  
because Griphook wasn't steering.**

"Your not ment to, but that still is amazing." Bill said with a smile he had always had looked at Nydia as another little sister.

**Nydia's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but she kept them  
wide open. Once, she thought she saw a burst of fire at the end of a  
passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - -  
they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge  
stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.  
I never know," Nydia called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart,  
"what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"  
"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions  
just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."**

**He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small  
door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the  
wall to stop his knees from trembling.  
Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and  
as it cleared, Nydia gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns  
of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.  
"All yours," smiled Hagrid.  
All Nydia's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about  
this or they'd have had it from her faster than blinking. How often had  
they complained how much Nydia cost them to keep? And all the time there  
had been a small fortune belonging to her, buried deep under London.  
Hagrid helped Nydia pile some of it into a bag.**

"But that was only your trust fund." James said softly looking at Dumbledore.

All of a sudden a note fell out of the sky.

"_Don't worry, he could never get in the wards wouldn't let him._

_A friend_

This made everyone sigh with relief and Dumbledore quake with anger, he could have used that money.

**"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to  
a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right,  
that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe  
for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now,  
please, and can we go more slowly?"  
"One speed only," said Griphook.  
They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became  
colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went  
rattling over an underground ravine, and Nydia leaned over the side to  
try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and  
pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.  
Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

"So it's a high security vault." Lucius muttered to himself.

**"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with  
one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.  
"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through  
the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.  
"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Nydia asked.  
"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.  
Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault,  
Nydia was sure, and she leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous  
jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty. Then  
she noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on  
the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Nydia  
longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.  
"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way  
back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid**.

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside  
Gringotts. Nydia didn't know where to run first now that she had a bag  
full of money. She didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a  
pound to know that she was holding more money than she'd had in her whole  
life - more money than even Dudley had ever had.  
"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam  
Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Nydia, would yeh mind if I  
slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them  
Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Nydia entered Madam  
Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.  
Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.  
"Hogwarts, clear?" she said, when Nydia started to speak. "Got the lot  
here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "  
In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on  
a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam  
Malkin stood Nydia on a stool next to him) slipped a long robe over his  
head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

**"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"  
"Yes," said Nydia.  
"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street  
looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then  
I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why  
first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting  
me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."  
Nydia was strongly reminded of Dudley.  
"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.  
"No," said Nydia.  
"Play Quidditch at all?"  
"No," Nydia said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.  
"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my  
house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"  
"No," said Nydia, feeling more stupid by the minute.  
"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know  
I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in  
Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" "Mmm," said Nydia, wishing  
he could say something a bit more interesting.  
"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the  
front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Nydia and pointing  
at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.  
"That's Hagrid," said Nydia, pleased to know something the boy didn't.  
"He works at Hogwarts."  
"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't  
he?"  
"He's the gamekeeper," said Nydia. She was liking the boy less and less  
every second.  
"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the  
school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic,  
and ends up setting fire to his bed."  
"I think he's brilliant," said Nydia coldly.  
"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where  
are your parents?"  
"They're dead," said Nydia shortly. She didn't feel much like going into  
the matter with this boy.  
"Oh, sorry," said the other,. not sounding sorry at all. "But they were  
our kind, weren't they?"  
"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."  
"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're  
just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some  
of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter,  
imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families.  
What's your surname, anyway?"**

"I was only acting like how my mother taught me." Draco said looking down, ashamed only to tense when he felt arms around him, opening his eyes, he saw a baby belly in his eye sight. Looking up he saw her smiling softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"It's ok, I have a better understanding." She said before kissing his forehead and sitting next to him laying his head on her shoulder.

**But before Nydia could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my  
dear," and Nydia, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy,  
hopped down from the footstool.  
"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.  
Nydia was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him  
(chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).  
"What's up?" said Hagrid.  
"Nothing," Nydia lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Nydia  
cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you  
wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"  
"Blimey, Nydia, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin'  
about Quidditch!"  
"Don't make me feel worse," said Nydia. She told Hagrid about the pale  
boy in Madam Malkin's.**

**"-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed  
in."  
"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown  
up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what  
everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what  
does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones  
with magic in 'em in a long line 0' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look  
what she had fer a sister!"  
"So what is Quidditch?"**

"Only the best sport in the world." James said.

"**It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle  
world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on  
broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules."  
"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"  
"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o'  
duffers, but -"  
"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" said Harry gloomily.  
"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a  
single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin.  
You-Know-Who was one."  
"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"  
"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

Nydia looked over at Tom.

"What I was desperate." He said shrugging his shoulders only to wince at the glare he got.

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts  
where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as  
paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in  
covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with  
nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have  
been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag  
Harry away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and  
Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs,  
Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.  
"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

Everyone laughed.

**"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the  
Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An'  
anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more  
study before yeh get ter that level."  
Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says  
pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing  
potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited  
the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible  
smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff  
stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined  
the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung  
from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a  
supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself  
examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule,  
glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).  
Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.  
"Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday  
present."**

"So that was how you got Hedwig." Draco said, smiling about the owl who was one of the sweetest birds he had ever met.

**Nydia felt herself go red.  
"You don't have to -"  
"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad,  
toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don'  
like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want  
owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."  
Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been  
dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Nydia now  
carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with  
her head under her wing. She couldn't stop stammering her thanks,  
sounding just like Professor Quirrell.  
"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta  
presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer  
wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."  
A magic wand... this was what Nydia had been really looking forward to.  
The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door**  
**read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay  
on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped  
inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair  
that Hagrid sat on to wait. Nydia felt strangely as though she had  
entered a very strict library; she swallowed a lot of new questions that  
had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow  
boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of  
her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle  
with some secret magic**.

"You felt that?" Bill asked. "You would be a great cursebreak." He smiled at her, he would love to see someone he loved as a sibling do what he did.

**"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Nydia jumped. Hagrid must have  
jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly  
off the spindly chair.  
An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like  
moons through the gloom of the shop.  
"Hello," said Nydia awkwardly.  
"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon.  
Nydia Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It  
seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten  
and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm  
work."  
Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Nydia. Nydia wished he would blink. Those  
silvery eyes were a bit creepy.  
"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches.  
Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I  
say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the  
wizard, of course."  
Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to  
nose. Nydia could see herself reflected in those misty eyes.  
"And that's where..."  
Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Nydia's forehead with a  
long, white finger.  
"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.  
"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in  
the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into  
the world to do..."  
He shook his head and then, to Nydia's relief, spotted Hagrid.  
"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen  
inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"  
"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.  
"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got  
expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.  
"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still  
got the pieces, though," he added brightly.  
"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.  
"Oh, no, sit," said Hagrid quickly. Nydia noticed he gripped his pink  
umbrella very tightly as he spoke.  
"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now  
- Mrs. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver  
markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"  
"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Nydia.  
"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Nydia from shoulder to  
finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round  
his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of  
a powerful magical substance, Mrs. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix  
tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands  
are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite  
the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with  
another wizard's wand."  
Nydia suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring  
between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was  
flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.  
"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on  
the floor. "Right then, Mrs. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon  
heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a  
wave."  
Nydia took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr.  
Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.  
"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"  
Nydia tried - but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was  
snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.  
"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy.  
Go on, go on, try it out."  
Nydia tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting  
for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the  
spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the  
shelves, the happier he seemed to become.  
"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here  
somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination -  
holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."  
Nydia took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised  
the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air  
and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework,  
throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and  
clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very  
good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "**

"How many wands did you try?" James asked, looking curious.

"Um, I lost count after 250" she said looking sheepish.

**He put Nydia's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper,  
still muttering, "Curious... curious..  
"Sorry," said Nydia, "but what's curious?"  
Mr. Ollivander fixed Nydia with his pale stare.  
"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It  
so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave  
another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you  
should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave  
you that scar."**

"So that's why what happened in the tournament?" Tom asked, looking curious, as Nydia nodded her head yes.

**Nydia swallowed.  
"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things  
happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect  
great things from you, Mrs. Potter... After all, He-  
Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."  
Nydia shivered. She wasn't sure she liked Mr. Ollivander too much. She paid  
seven gold Galleons for her wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his  
shop.  
The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Nydia and Hagrid made  
their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through  
the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Nydia didn't speak at all as they walked  
down the road; she didn't even notice how much people were gawking at  
them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped  
packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Nydia's lap. Up  
another escalator, out into Paddington station; Nydia only realized  
where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.  
He bought Nydia a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat  
them. Nydia kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.  
"You all right, Nydia? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.  
Nydia wasn't sure she could explain. She'd just had the best birthday of  
her life - and yet - she chewed her hamburger, trying to find the  
words.  
"Everyone thinks I'm special," she said at last. "All those people in the  
Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I don't know  
anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm  
famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what  
happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."  
Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he  
wore a very kind smile.  
"Don' you worry, Nydia. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the  
beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. just be yerself. I know it's  
hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a  
great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."  
Hagrid helped Nydia on to the train that would take her back to the  
Dursleys, then handed her an envelope.  
"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross  
- it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a  
letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon,  
Nydia"  
The train pulled out of the station. Nydia wanted to watch Hagrid until  
he was out of sight; she rose in her seat and pressed her nose against  
the window, but she blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"He forgot to tell you where to go." Lily gorned.

"Don't worry, I got on just fine." She flashed a smile at Ron and the Twins

**Here is another chapter for you all my lovelies. So what do you think about me adding in my own thoughts for Nydia? Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know.**

**And thank you to those who are new and added me.**

**Ttyl**

**Amanda**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 6

Journey to platform nine and three quarts

"Wait where has Hermione been this whole time?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking around then looking at Nydia and Ron who just shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know," Ron admitted only to have a puff of smoke and their sat Hermione granger.

"Hey guys what is up?" Hermione asked looking around at the group.

"Oh were reading about my life," Nydia said, with a frown. Hermione turned towards Nydia and her eyes went big.

"Nydia! What are you doing with a death eater!" Hermione screeched.

"None of your business and really I would appreciate it if you did not insult my boyfriend thank you very much." Nydia said with a cold voice glaring at Hermione who flinched back but looked at Remus and Sirius and Ron.

"You guys can't possibly be thinking about letting her continue this relationship! It's not moral nor healthy he will turn her to Voldemort as soon as he can." Hermione said frantically.

"Seeing as I am already here and she is not dead I don't get where you get that right little girl." Tom said

Hermione turned and with wide eyes she shrieked and bolted to hide behind Ron only for Ron to get up and sit next to Draco and Severus.

"If you are done causing such racket then I think we should start reading the next chapter don't you think?" Severus asked with his sarcastic drawl.

Who's reading next?" Nydia asked, only for the book to float over to Remus.

"I will cub." He said grinning cheekily.

"Ok," Nydia laughed and wiggled a little to get comfy and leaned back into Lucius.

**Chapter six: The journey from Platform nine and three-quarters**

**Nydia's last month with the Dursley's wasn't fun.**

When has it ever been, amore?" Lucius asked.

"Well never but this was even worse than usual." Nydia said softly.

**True, Dudley was now so scared of Nydia he wouldn't stay in the same room**,

Everyone laughed.

**while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him - in fact, they didn't speak to him at all.**

"Yeah I can see where that can be depressing." Fred muttered sadly. Why did this always have to happen to Nydia everything that can go wrong has, she is 15 and she has the mental age of someone triple her age this shouldn't be she should be like Ron or Ginny.

**Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Nydia  
in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did  
become a bit depressing after a while.**

"Oh bambi." Sirius muttered, sending her a soft smile and getting one in return.

**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to  
call her Hedwig, a name he had found in A History of Magic. His school  
books were very interesting. He lay on his bed reading late into the  
night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased.**

"That means she likes you." Charlie said, smiling he loved that owl.

"I know, it was funny because after I left they were going to do something and they went into my room and all the rats that she had brought in were all decaying so the smelled." Nydia said holding her stomach laughing hard with everyone else, well Lucius and Severus were chuckling.

**It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because  
Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before she went to  
sleep, Nydia ticked off another day on the piece of paper she had pinned  
to the wall, counting down to September the first.**

Everyone nodded even Draco, which caused his father to look at him hurt.

"Not to get away from you, no it was to get away from Narcissa, I didn't want to bother you because you were always busy with paperwork, and Narcissa is always busy with her lastest fuck—"

"Draco, watch your mouth!" Nydia said, scolding him with a glare.

"Sorry Mama." Draco said while grinning, she just nodded her head.

"Any ways she was always busy with her new guy, so I was always ready to go but I missed you." Draco said softly.

"I missed you two, my son I missed you two." Lucius said softly opening up his arm for his son to come and join them. He got up and sat down when Nydia opened up her arm he laid his head down on her distended belly and rubbed softly, while Nydia ran her fingers with his soft hair.

Everyone but Hermione and Dumblewhore and Molly were looking on at the family display with soft eyes.

**On the last day of August she thought she'd better speak to her aunt and  
uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so she went  
down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on  
television. He cleared his throat to let them know she was there, and  
Dudley screamed and ran from the room.**

Everyone chuckled, Draco just smiled with his eyes closed, for once he felt at peace and it was a great comfort to him, as he softly drifted off listening with one ear to the readings.

**"Er - Uncle Vernon?"  
Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.  
"Er - I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts."  
Uncle Vernon grunted again.  
"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"  
Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.  
"Thank you."**

"I didn't know you could speak troll," Tom drawled, softly from where he was sitting looking uncertain.

Nydia chuckled. "Oh yes it is a specialty of mine along with snakes." She smiled at him and he smiled back a warm feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time.

**She was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.  
"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got  
punctures, have they?"  
Nydia didn't say anything.  
"Where is this school, anyway?"  
"I don't know," Nydia said , realizing this for the first time. She pulled  
the ticket Hagrid had given her out of her pocket.  
"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven  
o'clock," he read.**

**His aunt and uncle stared.  
"Platform what?"  
"Nine and three-quarters."  
"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and  
three-quarters."  
"It's on my ticket.**

**"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see.  
You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up  
to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."  
"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things  
friendly.**

"You have to big of a heart love." Lucius drawled softly in her ear, smirking when he felt the shiver go down her spine.

**"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that  
ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

"Awww did he have to it probably made him so much more attractive." George and Tonks whined together.

Everyone chuckled.

**Nydia woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and  
nervous to go back to sleep. She got up and pulled on her jeans because  
she didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes**

"Good girl," James smiled at his daughter, getting a blinding smile back.

**- She'd change on the train. She checked her Hogwarts list yet again to make sure she had everything she needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her  
cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two  
hours later, Nydia's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the  
Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to  
Harry, and they had set off.**

"More liked bribed." Nydia whispered, still running her hands through Draco's hair.

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Nydia's  
trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for her. Nydia thought  
this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the  
platforms with a nasty grin on his face.  
"Well, there you are, girl. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform  
should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it  
yet, do they?"**

The looks on everyone's face would have scared anyone if they thought they were mad at said person, thankfully Nydia didn't look up and just concentrated on Draco and making sure he was comfortable.

**"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He  
left without another word. Nydia turned and saw the Dursleys drive away.  
All three of them were laughing. Nydia's mouth went rather dry. What on  
earth was she going to do? She was starting to attract a lot of funny  
looks, because of Hedwig. She'd have to ask someone.**

"No don't do that," Everyone muttered.

**He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and  
three-quarters.**

"Good girl," was again muttered.

**The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Nydia couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Nydia was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Nydia asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters.**

"Yes because it is soo her fault." Draco muttered sleepily.

Nydia chuckled and lightly patted his cheek before going back to running her fingers through his hair.

**Nydia was now trying hard not to panic.  
According to the large clock over the arrivals board, she had ten minutes  
left to get on the train to Hogwarts and she had no idea how to do it; she  
was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk she could hardly  
lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.  
Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like  
tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. She  
wondered if she should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket  
inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.  
At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a  
few words of what they were saying.**

Ron perked up a bit at this.

**"- packed with Muggles, of course -"  
Nydia swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four  
boys, all with flaming red hair.**

Ron, the twins and Ginny cheered.

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like  
Nydia's in front of them - and they had an owl.  
Heart hammering, Nydia pushed her cart after them. They stopped and so  
did she, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

"it's not very nice to eavesdrop." Molly scolded lightly. Nobody paid attention.

**"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.  
"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was  
holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "**

Ginny groaned and muttered about how she was to dam abservent.

**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go  
first."  
What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten.  
Nydia watched, careful not to blink in case she missed it - but just as  
the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large  
crowd of tourists came swarming in front of her and by the time the last  
backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.  
"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.  
"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call  
yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"**

"Actually that was Fred." Nydia said, Fred and George looked up so fast that you could here a crack in there necks.

"How do you know?" the said together with excitement in there voice.

"Well, Fred has lighter hair, skin and eyes, while his voice is deeper and he his taller, while George has darker skin eyes and hair, but a softer voice." Nydia said putting her hair behind her ear.

Fred and George looked at her and smiled softly with a thin layer of tears in their eyes. She smiled softly and blew them a kiss.

**"Sorry, George, dear."  
"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called  
after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later,  
he had gone - but how had he done it?  
Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was  
almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.  
There was nothing else for it.  
"Excuse me," Nydia said to the plump woman.**

"Do you think I am plump." Molly asked, looking down.

Trying to avoid a fight as Arthur didn't know what to say.

"I'd say voluptuous due to having seven kids." Nydia said with a tight smile.

"Oh thank you dear." Molly grinned. The tension went from the room after that, Arthur mouthed a thank you.

**"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."  
She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and  
gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.  
**

"Nice description there dia." Ron muttered with a grin.

**"Yes," said Nydia "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to-**"**How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.  
"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the  
barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared  
you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a  
run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

"Shouldn't Ron have gone first so she knew what to do?" Andromeda asked softly. Everyone thought about that while Molly turned red.

**"Er - okay," said Nydia.  
She pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very  
solid.**

"It is," Groaned Nydia and Ron rubbing there shoulders.

**She started to walk toward it. People jostled her on their way to  
platforms nine and ten. Nydia walked more quickly. She was going to smash  
right into that barrier and then she'd be in trouble - leaning forward  
on her cart, she broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer  
and nearer - she wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control  
- she was a foot away - she closed her eyes ready for the crash -  
It didn't come... she kept on running... she opened his eyes. A scarlet  
steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign  
overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Nydia looked behind her  
and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the  
words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, she had done it.**

There were cheers from almost everyone.

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd,  
while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls  
hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and  
the scraping of heavy trunks.  
The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging  
out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.  
Nydia pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat.  
She passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad  
again**." **"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.**

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.  
"Give us a look, Lee, go on."**

The twins laughed. "What ever happened to squeezeme?" Fred asked

"Oh um Hedwig ate her." Nydia said with a blush while the twins laughed.

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him  
shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.  
Nydia pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment  
near the end of the train. She put Hedwig inside first and then started  
to shove and heave her trunk toward the train door. She tried to lift it  
up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice she dropped it  
painfully on her foot.**

"Ouch, I did that two before your dad helped me." Sirius said rubbing his left foot.

**"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through  
the barrier.**

"So you can be nice?" Molly asked, raising an eyebrow but Fred and George didn't answer of course their nice just not to people who don't like them.

"Of course there nice, just because they aren't nice to you doesn't mean a thing, Hell I wouldn't be nice either, you are constently judging them and putting them down and getting after them about there pranks—"

"That's because I want them to be successful in the Ministry!" Molly said indigantly.

"Well that won't happen you know why? Because they wouldn't do well with a 9-5 desk job because that's not them you wanted Bill to go into the ministry and look where that got him Egypt coming home when he can if he wants to or what about Charlie? Again you wanted him in the Ministry and where is he? Romaina. Of course there's Percy who is in the Ministry but he has basically disowned you, so that one worked out so well, then there are the twins who are amazing with the things they make and what they come up with, but what do you do? You degrade and you throw away things and you burn them and then you get mad when they get the O.W. L. s needed but not for what you want them to do but for what they want to do, and then you and them get into a row, let me tell you something here Molly that apparently you can't get through your head you continue on this path and you will lose your kids. All of them because you don't know when to stop. The twins will get a shop and to get away from you they will find an apartment then Ron will find something that you don't approve of and then he will move out as soon as he can, and then Ginny will get a job with the hollyhead harpies and you won't like that so she will probably move in with the twins and pay rent while she is there because with the being gone most the time anyways she doesn't need one of her own, and then you will realize what you have done and it will be two late or you won't realize what you have done your kids will break ties with you they will get married and have kids and you probably won't know any of them and they won't know any of you and you will die alone and without your family because you didn't know when to stop. This is probably the only warning you will get so I suggest you listen and use it wisely." Nydia said with a huff and as Nydia was talking all the Weasley kids moved over and sat near Nydia.

Molly just looked around as though she had been slapped but before she could say anything Remus continued.

**"Yes, please," Nydia panted.  
"Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!"  
With the twins' help, Nydia's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner  
of the compartment.  
"Thanks," Nydia said, pushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes.  
"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Nydia's  
lightning scar.  
"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you  
"She is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Nydia.  
"What?" Nydia asked.**

**"Nydia Potter, "chorused the twins.  
"Oh, Her," said Nydia. "I mean, yes, I am."  
The two boys gawked at her, and Nydia felt herself turning red. Then, to  
her relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.  
"Fred? George? Are you there?"  
"Coming, Mom."**

"Sorry," the twins said softly leaning their heads against her legs.

"It's ok, you didn't know." Nydia smiled at them.

**With a last look at Nydia, the twins hopped off the train.  
Nydia sat down next to the window where, half hidden, she could watch the  
red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their  
mother had just taken out her handkerchief.  
"Ron, you've got something on your nose."  
The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and  
began rubbing the end of his nose.  
"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free.  
"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the  
twins.  
**

Everyone laughed at the twins antics.

**"Shut up," said Ron.  
"Where's Percy?" said their mother.  
"He's coming now."  
The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his  
billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Nydia noticed a shiny silver badge  
on his chest with the letter P on it.  
"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got  
two compartments to themselves -"  
"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of  
great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."  
"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the  
other twin. "Once -"  
"Or twice -"  
"A minute -"  
"All summer -"  
"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

"Oh Percy the Perfect, why didn't we think of that?" The twins said, laughing hysterically.

**"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.  
"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly.**

"And people wonder why Mr. Weasley here has a complex." Severus muttered.

**"All right, dear,  
well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."  
She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.  
"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl  
telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"  
"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."  
"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."  
"It's not funny. And look after Ron."  
"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."  
"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already  
and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.  
"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"  
Nydia leaned back quickly so they couldn't see her looking.  
"You know that black-haired girl who was near us in the station? Know who  
she is?"**

**"Nydia Potter!"  
Nydia heard the little girl's voice.  
"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see her, Mom, eh please..."  
"You've already seen her, Ginny, and the poor girl isn't something you  
goggle at in a zoo. Is she really, Fred? How do you know?"  
"Asked her. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."  
"Poor dear - no wonder she was alone, I wondered. She was ever so polite  
when she asked how to get onto the platform."  
"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks  
like?"**

"And now we know." The twins chorused looking at Tom, who chuckled at them, did rather like some of the things they had come up with.

**Their mother suddenly became very stern.  
"I forbid you to ask her, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though she needs  
reminding of that on her first day at school."**

All the women in the room minus Nydia nodded their heads.**  
"All right, keep your hair on."  
A whistle sounded.  
"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the  
train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and  
their younger sister began to cry.  
"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."  
"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."  
"George!"**

"You know I never did get that," Ginny said looking at the twins.

"We felt that there was someone else in much need of it." The choursed.

"I got it." Nydia said making Ginny laugh.

**"Only joking, Mom."  
The train began to move. Nydia saw the boys' mother waving and their  
sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train  
until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.  
Nydia watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the  
corner. Houses flashed past the window. Nydia felt a great leap of  
excitement. She didn't know what she was going to but it had to be better  
than what she was leaving behind.**

"Amen to that one." Sirius muttered, still upset over what happened with his and Remus's cub.**  
The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy  
came in.  
"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Nydia.  
"Everywhere else is full."**

"It was pretty full that day." The twins muttered, they were on the look out for anyone who might hurt there other baby sister.

**Nydia shook her head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Nydia and then  
looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Nydia saw  
he still had a black mark on his nose.  
"Hey, Ron."  
The twins were back.  
"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a  
giant tarantula down there."  
"Right," mumbled Ron.  
"Nydia," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and  
George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.  
"Bye," said Nydia and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut  
behind them.  
"Are you really Nydia Potter?" Ron blurted out.  
Nydia nodded.  
"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said  
Ron. "And have you really got - you know..."  
He pointed at Nydia's forehead.**

"I thought your mother said not to ask about anything?" Lily asked looking at Ron.

"Technically she said to the twins." Ron said, and smiled cheekily when she rolled her eyes.

**Nydia pulled back her bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.  
"So that's where You-Know-Who  
"Yes," said Nydia, "but I can't remember it."  
"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.  
"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."  
"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Nydia for a few moments, then, as  
though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out  
of the window again.  
"Are all your family wizards?" asked Nydia, who found Ron just as  
interesting as Ron found him.  
"Er - Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin  
who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."  
"So you must know loads of magic already."  
The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale  
boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.**

"Not at the time no that is not what he meant." Lucius said amused.

"Yes I know that now." Nydia said glaring lightly.**  
**

**"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**  
**"Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are,  
though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."**

"You do in fact you have more, you have four." Bill said smiling.

**"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth  
in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up  
to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie  
was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess  
around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks  
they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others,  
but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get  
anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes,  
Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."  
Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was  
asleep.**

"We love you," Weasley siblings plus Nydia all say.

**"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy  
got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff  
- I mean, I got Scabbers instead."  
Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he  
went back to staring out of the window.  
Nydia didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to  
afford an owl. After all, she'd never had any money in her life until a  
month ago, and she told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old  
clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer  
Ron up.**

"Sorry," Ron muttered at the light glares he was getting.

"That's ok" Nydia smiled.

"What happened to scabbers anyway?" Fred asked.

"You will find out in the third book." Nydia said to which Fred pouted.

**"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about be ing a  
wizard or about my parents or Voldemort"  
Ron gasped.  
"What?" said Nydia.  
"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and  
impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people -"  
"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Nydia, I  
just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to  
learn... I bet," she added, voicing for the first time something that  
had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."  
"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and  
they learn quick enough."**

"That's true look at your mom." James said smiling proudly.

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London.  
Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were  
quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.  
Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the  
corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said,  
"Anything off the cart, dears?"  
Nydia, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears  
went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Nydia went  
out into the corridor.**

"And why didn't you have anything to eat?" Severus asked.

"Because they wanted to get out of there as fast as the could and didn't want to have to wait for me." Nydia replied.

Severus fumed silently.

**She had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he  
had pockets rattling with gold and silver she was ready to buy as many  
Mars Bars as he could carry - but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What  
she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best  
Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice  
Wands, and a number of other strange things Nydia had never seen in her  
life. Not wanting to miss anything, she got some of everything and paid  
the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.  
Ron stared as Nydia brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped  
it onto an empty seat.**

"Let me guess you started a friendship over snakes." James asked amused when she nodded.

"That's how I, Padfoot, and Mooney got to be friends as well." James said smiling and getting a blinding smile in return.

**"Hungry, are you?"  
"Starving," said Nydia, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.  
Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four  
sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always  
forgets I don't like corned beef."  
"Swap you for one of these," said Nydia, holding up a pasty. "Go on -"  
"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much  
time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."  
"Go on, have a pasty," said Nydia, who had never had anything to share  
before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling,  
sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Nydia's pasties,  
cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).  
"What are these?" Nydia asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.  
"They're not really frogs, are they?" She was starting to feel that  
nothing would surprise him.  
"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."**

"I have like 100 of them." Remus said smugly.

"Only cause you're the chocoholic." Nydia said.

"If you don't like corn beef then who does?" Molly asked who had been quite since the tongue lashing.

"I do mom, Ron likes the turkey." Bill said exasperly he had told her this a dozen times.

"**What?"  
"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside  
them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about  
five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."  
Nydia unwrapped her Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a  
man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and  
flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the  
name Albus Dumbledore.**

Nobody but Molly and Hermione cheered for Dumbledore.

**So this is Dumbledore!" said Nydia.  
"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a  
frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks  
Nydia turned over his card and read:  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS  
Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is  
particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in  
1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his  
work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore  
enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.  
Nydia turned the card back over and saw, to her astonishment, that  
Dumbledore's face had disappeared**.

"It was on the back of the card the whole time." Nydia moaned quietly.

Everyone but Ron and Hermione looked at her confused.

**"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be  
back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you  
want it? You can start collecting."  
Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be  
unwrapped.  
"Help yourself," said Nydia. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people  
just stay put in photos."  
"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "weird!"**

"So much like dad." Charlie chuckled.

**Nydia stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and  
gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than  
looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Nydia couldn't keep  
her eyes off them. Soon she had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but  
Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin.  
He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was  
scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Nydia. "When they say  
every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the  
ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and mar- malade, but then  
you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored  
one once."**

"I did, it was gross." George shuddered.

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a  
corner.  
"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."  
They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Nydia got toast,  
coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was  
even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't  
touch, which turned out to be pepper.  
The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat  
fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green  
hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced  
boy Nydia had passed on platform nine and threequarters came in. He  
looked tearful.  
"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"  
When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting  
away from me!"  
"He'll turn up," said Nydia.**

"So kind." Lucius muttered, getting another shiver.

**"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."  
He left.  
"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd  
lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't  
talk."**

"No you can't," Nydia muttered.

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.  
"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in  
disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more  
interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."  
He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking  
wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the  
end.  
"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway  
He had just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slid open again.  
The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was  
already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

**"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy  
sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth**.

"Isn't that an accurate description." Severus muttered, looking at said girl with an intense dislike in his eyes he was pretty sure that it was her that was also hurting Nydia.

"**We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl  
wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.  
"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."  
She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.  
"Er - all right."  
He cleared his throat.  
"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."  
He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast  
asleep.**

The twins laughed and high-fived each other.

"Sorry but we wanted to know what you would do." The twins said, but Ron was smiling and waved it off.

**"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very  
good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's  
all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such  
a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I  
mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard -  
I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it  
will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you.  
She said all this very fast.  
Nydia looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he  
hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.  
"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.**

**"Nydia Potter," said Nydia.  
"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I  
got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern  
Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great  
Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.  
"Am I?" said Nydia, feeling dazed.**

**"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it  
was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in?  
I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far  
the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw  
wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's  
toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there  
soon."**

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.  
"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his  
wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he  
knew it was a dud."  
"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.  
"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom  
and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I  
don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in  
Slytherin."  
"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"**

**"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.  
"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter,"  
said Nydia, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your  
oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"  
Nydia was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.  
"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing  
something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about  
Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you  
get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security  
vault."**

Nydia looked over at Tom and raised an eyebrow.

**Nydia stared.  
"Really? What happened to them?"  
"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My  
dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts,  
but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course,  
everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case  
You-Know-Who's behind it."  
Nydia turned this news over in her mind. She was starting to get a  
prickle of fear every time You- Know-Who was mentioned. She supposed this  
was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more  
comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.  
"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.**

"You have one now right?" James asked panicking slightly.

"Yeah, Puddlemere United." Nydia said.

"Oliver's team?" Fred asked?

"Yeah, there good, and I like supporting Oliver.

**"Er - I don't know any," Nydia confessed.  
"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the  
world -" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the  
positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to  
with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the  
money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game  
when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toad less boy, or Hermione Granger this time.**

"Who was it?" Sirius asked, seeing her looking at a sleeping Draco nodded.

**Three boys entered, and Nydia recognized the middle one at once: it was  
the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Nydia with  
a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.  
"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Nydia  
Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"  
"Yes," said Nydia. She was looking at the other boys. Both of them were  
thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale  
boy, they looked like bodyguards.  
"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly,  
noticing where Nydia was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  
Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco  
Malfoy looked at him.**

"It was Narcissa's doing." Lucius said to those that were looking at him.

"I know, the ones that matter know and the fact of the matter is that he has changed and he is making for the better and not the bitter." Nydia said putting a hand on his chin. He looked down at her and smiled before kissing her soundly before Remus cleared his throat to let them know to stop.

"Sorry." Nydia said blushing.

**"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My Mother  
told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than  
they can afford."  
He turned back to Nydia. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families  
are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends  
with the wrong sort. I can help you there."  
He held out his hand to shake Nydia's, but Nydia didn't take it.  
"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said  
coolly.  
Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale  
cheeks.  
"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a  
bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know  
what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the  
Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."  
**

"Oh Jesus, I didn't know she had her claws that into him." Lucius winced.

**Both Nydia and Ron stood up.  
"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.  
"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.  
"Unless you get out now," said Nydia, more bravely than she felt, because  
Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.  
"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food  
and you still seem to have some."  
Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt  
forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a  
horrible yell.  
Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk  
deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung  
Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbets finally flew off  
and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they  
thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd  
heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.  
"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the  
floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.**

"Of course Hermione to the rescue!" George said sarcastically.

**I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Nydia. He looked closer at  
Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-"  
And so he had.  
"You've met Malfoy before?"  
Nydia explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.  
"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the  
first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said  
they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's  
father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to  
Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"  
"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the  
front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't  
been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"  
"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would  
you mind leaving while we change?"**

"You do realize that Nydia is a girl as well, right?" Bill asked.

"Yeah and we did get out for each other and stood guard for each other." Ron said with his ears turning red.

"Oh ok, just making sure," Bill chuckled.

**"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving  
very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a  
sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you  
know?"  
Ron glared at her as she left. Nydia peered out of the window. It was  
getting dark. She could see mountains and forests under a deep purple  
sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.  
She and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes.  
Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath  
them.  
A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five  
minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken  
to the school separately."  
Nydia's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, she saw, looked pale under  
his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and  
joined the crowd thronging the corridor.  
The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way  
toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Nydia shivered in  
the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the  
students, and Nydia heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years  
over here! All right there, Nydia?"  
Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.  
"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'  
years follow me!"  
Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a  
steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Nydia  
thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the  
boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.  
"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over  
his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."  
There was a loud "Oooooh!"  
The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take.  
Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in  
the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little  
boats sitting in the water by the shore. Nydia and Ron were followed  
into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid,  
who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"  
And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the  
lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at  
the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer  
and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.  
"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they  
all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain  
of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried  
along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the  
castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they  
clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.  
"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the  
boats as people climbed out of them.  
"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they  
clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at  
last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.  
They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak  
front door.  
"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"  
Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle  
door.**

**Ok so here is the next chapter I will try and get a new chapter up tomorrow but with school I have been focusing on that so with that in mind the updates will be when ever I can get it up sorry but they will probably be more steady during the winter break since I have two weeks so thank you to all my faithful followers and to the new ones welcome and I hope you enjoy. And to Trinty fenton-phantom I just might use that idea that you sent me but probably next chapter that will a interlude hope you enjoy this chapter let me know**

**Thanks**

**Amanda **


	11. Author Note

**Authors note**

**Hey everybody I know I haven't written in a long while and for my readers (and re-readers) I am sorry for that I have been having a hard school year I have a lot of classes but never fear for I am back. BUT! I am changes somethings. I know the biggest compliant with my story is that there is a lot of name changing. So I am going back to fix that but I am changing the name of my charater the plot line is going to be the same but I figured since we are not two far in that it would be ok to do it now so I love you all and I will have the new chapters up today and if not today for tomorrow for sure **

**Ok peace out everybody**

**AmandaWhitlock16**


End file.
